La Hermandad Garderobe
by Galadan
Summary: 3,000 años ha pasado desde los eventos de Mai Otome. Garderobe se ha convertido en una poderosa hermandad en el imperio y una amenaza escondida por largo tiempo, surge nuevamente. UA combinando los conceptos de la Bene Gesserit y Mai Otome. NatsukixShizur
1. Chapter 1

To the English readers, my apologies in advance. This is the Spanish version of "Tears of Warriors", new chapters in English are on betaing and coming soon, please be patient and keep in touch. Sorry for the long time for the update. Please visit my profile for the links on the story's fanart in the meantime I update each chapter with them.

A raíz de la petición de alguien muy querido para mí, decidí hacer la traducción de la historia "Tears of Warriors", misma que he estado publicando desde hace algunos meses en este espacio. Espero que esta traducción tenga el quórum suficiente, por favor déjenme sus comentarios para saber que tanto interés habría en continuarla. Desde que llegué al sitio de FanFiction he encontrado con cierta tristeza que no hay suficientes historias en español, especialmente de Mai Hime & Mai Otome. Quiero aportar a este rubro pero realmente es un buen de trabajo reescribir todo en español. En todo caso, les agradezco de antemano por leerme. No mas rollo y a la historia!

___________________________________________________________________________

Resumen: 3,000 años en el futuro después de los eventos de Mai Otome, Garderobe se ha convertido en una poderosa Hermandad y las Otomes no están más ligadas a la voluntad de un Maestro. Un Imperio se ha extendido por el Universo y la amenaza de Schwartz todavía acecha desde las sombras. Los distintos Reinos han crecido con la colonización del universo, y el uso del conocimiento de Garderobe, se ha creado la liga de Nobles y la Cofradía Científica. Después de varios siglos de paz, los enemigos del Imperio y de Garderobe regresan con mucha más fuerza que antes. Un fanfic sobre Natsuki y Shizuru acompañadas por muchas otras de los diferentes universos Otome (Mai Otome, Zwei, Sifr y Manga).

**NOTA 1: **Los personajes de Mai Otome y las referencias a Dune no me pertenecen. Este fanfic es solo para fines de entretenimiento y sin ninguna afán de lucro. Los personajes originales y el desarrollo son míos.

**NOTA 2:** Esta historia esta clasificada para mayores de 18 años, M, por su contenido explicito en los siguientes capítulos. (Situaciones maduras, incluyendo sexo entre mujeres adultas, lenguaje fuerte y violencia). Si esta clase de lectura no es de su agrado, por favor no continúe leyendo.

**Titulo Original: Tears of Warriors by Galadan**  
**(Para Bluecat)**.

Guardo en la lengua un último recuerdo:  
El sabor del mar en la más baja marea de tu aliento.  
Llegar a ti era esperar de todos tus mares la caída y descender con ellos hasta tu boca voraz  
De todos los comienzos:  
Nada vi en tu laberinto, entré sin ojos,  
Tocando las paredes, oyéndote llegar, sabiéndote perdida.  
Los hilos de voz me condujeron y estuve así contigo en tu ciudad inaccesible:  
Con tu voz al mar atada sin saberlo.  
Estoy ahí, nunca he salido.

Fragmento de "La Inaccesible", por Alberto Ruy Sánchez.

CAPITULO 1. ENCUENTROS EN EL TIEMPO.

**Planeta Wallach IX, Sede Principal de la Hermandad Garderobe.**

Ella estaba segura que iba a morir…sentada, completamente sola en medio de la oscuridad, tratando de controlar su respiración, tratando de escuchar el menor sonido, forzando sus ojos para avistar el movimiento mas leve en medio en la oscuridad que la rodeaba ella estaba segura que los latidos de su corazón retumbando como un tambor la delataban, segura que sus ojos rojos resplandecían como un faro indicándoles donde estaba pero sin ninguna otra alternativa ya que mantenerlos cerrados era peor, mucho peor. Ella tenía que ver aquello que estaba viniendo por ella, tenia que enfrentarlo…

Encogida en una esquina, con sus rodillas temblando incontrolablemente contra su barbilla, escuchó un atronador rugido cortando el aire a su alrededor, las vibraciones erizando su piel conforme se acercaban cada vez mas a ella…Un segundo después, lo que quedaba de su mundo exploto. Cientos de fragmentos volaron, estrellándose contra ella mientras hacia un esfuerzo para cubrirse lo mejor posible con brazos y piernas. Repentinamente, se sintió arrancada del suelo como una hoja en medio de la tormenta y antes de que la oscuridad la envolviera nuevamente, durante un segundo flotando en la eternidad, el caos explotando a su alrededor iluminó la oscuridad lo suficiente para que sus ojos se encontraran con el destello de dos profundos ojos verdes.

Shizuru despertó abruptamente pero no movió un solo músculo, solamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse en una habitación parcialmente iluminada por la luz de la luna. Su propia habitación en Garderobe, el único hogar que había conocido desde aquella terrible noche de sus pesadillas. La habitación de la Meister Otome Principal de Garderobe, Shizuru Viola. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo ese sueño. Varios años de hecho. Sin embargo, los últimos días había regresado, con más fuerza que nunca, invadiendo su descanso casi todas las noches desde que su última misión le fue asignada. Con un profundo suspiro, Shizuru cerró los ojos nuevamente, controlando los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Su cuerpo, mente y alma estaban demasiado bien entrenados para que un mal sueno le hiciera esto. Ella tenia apenas cinco años cuando aquel incidente ocurrió pero ahora ella ya no era mas esa niña asustada que perdió todo y a todos los que amaba en una noche. Ahora ella era parte de las líderes de una de las organizaciones más poderosas del Imperio.

Recostada en su ascética cama, Shizuru recordó su último encuentro con la Directora de Garderobe a principios de semana, tratando de entender porque estaba tan afectada por la "misión" que le fue asignada.

Ese día, Shizuru había esperado con gracia hasta ser anunciada a Uma Shamrock Directora de Garderobe, para entrar a la oficina principal. Aunque ella era la segunda Otome de mas alto rango en Garderobe su diplomacia era siempre perfecta, no por nada era conocida como la Graciosa Amatista.

"Buenas noches, Shizuru-san," la saludó Uma Shamrock, levantándose de su imponente escritorio para aproximarse a ella. Uma se había hecho cargo de Shizuru después del incidente donde perdió a toda su familia y la conocía desde la infancia, pese a ello, aun ahora, no podía dejar de admirar a la extraordinaria mujer en que aquella pequeña niña se había convertido desde que llego a Garderobe casi veinte años atrás. Shizuru era una mujer bella, fuerte, una guerrera mortal con una mente aguda y brillante detrás de unos impenetrables y enigmáticos ojos rojos. Para Uma y muchas otras, Shizuru era la Otome perfecta. Pero…. Suspirando, Uma trató de alejar los malos pensamientos con rapidez, antes que pudieran reflejarse en sus ojos, unos ojos también rojos pero mucho más claros que los de Shizuru. Este encuentro era muy importante y tenia que estar lista para el. Haciendo un leve gesto, le indico a Shizuru tomar asiento en el elegante sofá de su oficina, sentándose a su lado.

"Una taza de té, Shizuru-san?" Ofreció la Directora con una sonrisa insinuándose en un sus labios.

"Ara, Uma-san… ¿podría acaso desperdiciar la oportunidad de probar tu extraordinario té rojo?" Shizuru respondió sonriendo a su vez; después del primer vistazo al semblante de la Directora, Shizuru supo que este encuentro era diferente, este era uno de los difíciles. "Especialmente cuando tienes algún tema particularmente difícil que tratar conmigo." Con ese comentario Shizuru le estaba diciendo a la directora que ella también la conocía la suficiente.

"Siempre igual de perspicaz Shizuru-san," Uma tuvo que reconocer mientras servia té para las dos, extendiendo una de las tazas para su invitada. "Nunca he podido ocultarte nada. Incluso cuando eras una niña, siempre pudiste ver mas allá de las personas, hacia sus verdaderas intenciones, en parte es por ello que te has convertido en tan extraordinaria Otome." Mirando a su protegida de tantos años, Uma se dio cuenta que tenia que manejar este tema no como la Directora de Garderobe, sino como la protectora y única familia que le quedaba a Shizuru.

"Dime Shizuru, ¿que información tienes acerca del ataque perpetrado contra el Líder de la Casa Kruger hace algunos días?" Ella necesitaba a Shizuru y sabia que no había otra manera de interesarla más que decirle la verdad directamente… al menos la que pudiera decirle en estos momentos.

"El equipo de Inteligencia de Garderobe me dio un reporte detallado acerca del asunto. Así como también la Cofradía Científica, Yohko personalmente se puso en contacto conmigo para darme los detalles de lo que encontraron. En Horus, están muy preocupadas por ese incidente. Aunque todavía no hemos podido confirmarlo al 100 por ciento, todos los análisis y proyecciones indican que fue un ataque deliberado para matar al Conde Kyler Kruger y no un accidente, como el Imperio ha mencionado insistentemente como versión oficial." Después de una corta pausa para mirar cautelosamente la reacción de Uma a sus palabra, Shizuru agregó, "Estoy segura que tu tienes toda esta información de primera mano, Uma-san."

Desde el momento en que Shizuru se enteró de la noticia de la muerte de Kyler Kruger, no conseguía aclarar como se sentía al respecto. Ese hombre había sido el mejor amigo de su padre pero también estuvo acusado de traicionar a su familia durante el ataque que la destruyó, aunque nunca pudo probarse nada en su contra. Sin embargo, Shizuru podía reconocer que ese incidente auguraba una amenaza enorme y desconocida perfilándose en el horizonte como una sombra maligna. La posición oficial de Garderobe respecto al incidente todavía no se había determinado y Shizuru dudaba que Uma la hubiera llamado para discutirla, así que se decidió a enfrentarlo directamente.

"Podría preguntarte de que se trata todo esto, Uma-san?"

"Tenemos que ir a Skáneland, Shizuru." Le respondió Uma lo mas directa y tranquilamente posible pero con firmeza.

"¿Tenemos?" Repitió Shizuru con cautela haciendo un esfuerzo para que la sorpresa no se mostrara en sus ojos.

"Si, tenemos. Una delegación de Garderobe incluyéndonos, así como a otras Otomes de alto rango asistirá a la ceremonia de designación del nuevo Conde Kruger. Condesa, debería decir por cierto."

Después de las últimas palabras de la Directora, un poco de sorpresa y algo más, vagamente indefinido brillo en los ojos de Shizuru antes de que pudiera controlarlo. Uma se volvió para servir más té y dar así un poco de espacio a Shizuru para recuperarse. Uma sabía muy bien que solo la profunda confianza que Shizuru le tenía, le permitía expresar esas pequeñas conmociones delante de ella. Nadie más que Uma podía decir que había visto a Shizuru ni tan siquiera un poco alterada alguna vez.

"Yo haré lo que la Directora piense que es los mejor." La frase, expresada con su mejor tono diplomático y controlado ocultaba lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo, _"Quizás es otra prueba que tengo que pasar… como todas la anteriores." _Agregando para rematar, "Sin embargo, no puedo evitar preguntarme porque esta ceremonia requiere que las dos Columnas principales de Garderobe asistan… al mismo tiempo."

Uma no quería que Shizuru aceptara ir solo cumpliendo órdenes. Ella necesitaba que Shizuru deseara ir y sin embargo podía entender su resistencia. Además, Uma sabia que la inquisitiva mente de Shizuru no podía ser engañada. Incluso si ella decidía no decirle todo, al menos lo que le dijera, tendría que ser la verdad. Shizuru lo sabría de inmediato si ella le mentía y entonces todo estaría perdido.

"Natsuki Kruger se convertirá oficialmente en la Condesa y en la Líder de la Casa Kruger." A la mención del nombre, Shizuru sintió una leve agitación de sus otras memorias y supo que un recuerdo profundamente enterrado estaba emergiendo, aunque aún no podía darle una forma definida.

"Ara, eso es totalmente inesperado. Ella es muy joven. Durante este tiempo he pensado que designarían a otro miembro de la familia con mas experiencia." Todavía con olas de sus otras memorias rasgando la superficie de su conciencia, Shizuru ocultó muy bien su ligero desorden interior.

"Todas pensamos eso Shizuru. Los Kruger son bien conocidos por sus decisiones inesperadas y sorpresivas. De hecho, aunque nadie podía imaginar un atentado como este en contra de ellos, nuestras buenas amigas de Aries y Horus están seguras que el Conde Kruger hizo arreglos de último minuto antes de salir a su último viaje a la capital Imperial. Casi como si presintiera que algo podía pasarle." Aunque Uma estaba hablando animadamente, no perdía el más mínimo detalle de las reacciones de su protegida, sabiendo que había mucho en juego que dependía de Shizuru y de la heredera de la Casa Kruger. "Nuestra fuente dentro de la Casa Kruger también ha confirmado este hecho."

"¿Que tan adentro de la familia Kruger esta nuestra fuente? El Conde Kruger siempre envió a parientes en segundo grado para ser entrenadas como Meister Otome a Garderobe, además de hecho, ellas no ocupan puestos clave como consejeras o jefes militares en la Casa Kruger. Ray Jagger Naut ha sido una de las mejores aspirantes a Otome en generaciones y actualmente es una de la Meisters Otome mas diestras y capaces, sin embargo no tiene una posición importante." Shizuru expuso sus razones con calma, agregando, "Lo mismo podría decirse de Nina-san y Chie-san. La relación entre Garderobe y la Casa Kruger no ha sido la mejor en las ultimas dos generaciones. Mis disculpas anticipadas para la Directora, pero ¿acaso no ha notado que algunos integrantes de la familia Kruger parecieran, literalmente, odiarnos?"

"Todas las casas nobles del Imperio tienen Otomes en lo más profundo de sus raíces familiares Shizuru, tú lo sabes muy bien. Aunque no puedo discutir tus argumentos, también tendrías que reconocer que no hay ninguna otra Casa noble en todo el Imperio con tantas Otomes como la Casa Kruger salvo la Casa Imperial, pero no son ni cercamente del mismo nivel." Uma sonrió para sus adentros notando que el interés se estaba despertando en Shizuru. "Además, el "status" de nuestra relación, como tu la llamas, con la Casa Kruger podría cambiar ahora con la nueva Condesa."

Shizuru permaneció en silencio, esperando y Uma tuvo que ceder y continuar. "El Conde Kyler Kruger siempre se rehusó a mandar a su única hija y heredera para ser entrenada como Otome a Garderobe. Sin embargo, desposó a una Otome. Lady Saeko Kruger es una Meister Otome de alto nivel. Shizuru, Saeko Kruger es la Segunda Columna, el Cristal de Hielo Plateado."

Esta vez fue Uma la que espero por la reacción de Shizuru ante esa revelación.

"Siempre he sabido que la 2da. Columna era una Otome de rango oculto, pero ¿por qué no me comentaste quien era hasta ahora?" Fue la única pregunta que hizo al final.

"Hay un momento apropiado para cada cosa Shizuru. Tu sabes porque."

Con una mascara perfecta de serenidad, Shizuru declaró con decisión, "Renuncié a cualquier deseo de venganza hace muchos años Uma. Estaba segura que lo sabias." Dijo Shizuru con cierto sarcasmo flotando en su voz. Ahora Shizuru entendía este que no era solo un asunto de Garderobe, sino un asunto personal. Por eso Uma estaba tan inquieta desde el principio.

Escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado, sabiendo que su éxito dependía de ellas, Uma miro a Shizuru y dijo con el corazón abierto, "Desde el ataque a la Casa Viola, veinte años atrás, la responsabilidad por un ofensiva tan devastadora se busco desde adentro de tu familia. Solamente alguien muy cercano a ustedes podría haber hecho tanto daño. El Conde Kyler Kruger era el mejor amigo de tu padre. Muchas personas en ese entonces mencionaron que sólo él conocía el sistema de seguridad como tu propio padre." Uma hizo una pausa durante un momento pero la cara de Shizuru era una mascara impenetrable. "Kyler y tu padre no eran los únicos que eran amigos, Shizuru; tu madre y Saeko Kruger también eran amigas. NOSOTRAS éramos amigas desde mucho tiempo atrás. Tanto Airlie como Saeko asistieron durante los mismos periodos a Garderobe y fueron las mejores de sus respectivas clases. Airlie tomo el camino Otome un poco antes que Saeko, como la Encantadora Amatista. Tu heredaste su GEMA, con todo derecho por tus habilidades y probada capacidad, pero también por derecho de familia."

Mientras Uma hablaba, Shizuru se sumergía en la otra memoria, buceando en sus recuerdos acerca de los primeros años de su madre en Garderobe. Lo que Uma estaba diciendo era verdad. El nombre de Saeko era diferente en ese tiempo y por ello, Shizuru no estableció la relación antes.

"No hay absolutamente ninguna posibilidad de que Kyler haya traicionado a tu familia Shizuru. El y Aylen eran como hermanos. La posición de Saeko-san dentro de la Casa Kruger no podía ser comprometida; no ante Kyler Kruger, el estaba al tanto de su rango, pero ante las otras casa nobles. La amistad entre tu madre y Saeko no pudo ser usada por Kyler como un argumento a su favor. El tuvo que tomar toda la responsabilidad de su amistad con Aylen y lo hizo con valentía." Perdiéndose durante un par de segundos en sus memorias de ese tiempo, Uma miro directamente a Shizuru a los ojos diciendo, "Kyler estaba furioso por el ataque, furioso e impotente. El era un verdadero amigo de tu padre Shizuru, al punto que entendió que una Otome nunca traiciona a otra Otome y que ninguna Otome traiciona a Garderobe." Al decir eso pensaba en Saeko Kruger y en algunas decisiones que la 2da Columna había tomado en el pasado. _"Quizá desobedezcan, pero nunca traicionan." _

"Nunca me dijiste nada al respecto, Uma" dijo Shizuru con serenidad sabiendo que Uma era la única persona que podría haberle contado la verdad dada su amistad con su madre y con Saeko Kruger. Garderobe era extremadamente cuidadosa manejando información clasificada y toda esta historia estaba en ese rubro.

"Teníamos que protegerte a cualquier costo Shizuru, hasta que estuvieras lista para enfrentar lo que viene. Todos entendimos que esta era la única manera. Es hasta este momento que creo que estas lista." Uma dejo el punto más importante para el final. "Tengo razones de peso para pensar que el ataque contra el Conde Kruger y el ataque hacia tu familia están no solo relacionados sino íntimamente ligados entre sí. Cualquiera que haya sido el origen de ambos, puedo asegurarte que es común y que se trata de alguien realmente peligroso. Es por esto que tienes que venir conmigo Skáneland y tenemos que reunirnos con la heredera de la Casa Kruger, Shizuru." Ya estaba hecho, Uma había jugado todas las cartas que podía en ese momento. _"Me pregunto si la futura Condesa esta lista para lo que viene, pero supongo que lo sabremos pronto."_

Mirando a Shizuru quien había aceptado tácitamente, Uma se levantó dando indicaciones, "Salimos dentro de cinco días hacia Skáneland. Los funerales oficiales terminaran entonces. La Casa Kruger espera que lleguemos antes que las otras delegaciones de las Casas Nobles para atender algunas reuniones antes de la ceremonia formal de designación de la nueva Condesa." Finalmente, remató con cierta reserva, "Juliet Nao Zhang, Laura, Rosalie y Erstin nos acompañaran."

Levantándose también junto con la Directora, Shizuru hizo un último comentario enarcando una ceja, registrando la selección de Otomes que Uma había decidido para la visita.

"Ara…, vamos en una misión diplomática o la guerra Uma-san?" A primera instancia, parecía que era una de los bien conocidos comentarios provocadores de la Amatista, quien solía decirlos como broma acompañados por una encantadora y seductora sonrisa y una mascara perfecta de inocencia. El tono era el mismo, sin embargo el estado de ánimo juguetón nunca se reflejó en sus ojos.

Finalmente, como Uma simplemente le devolvió una mirada seria, sin mas comentarios, Shizuru recuperando su talante oficial, se despidió de Uma aceptando formalmente la misión, "Como la Directora ordene."

Mientras Shizuru salía de su oficina, Uma no pudo evitar pensar que considerando lo que se venia, el comentario de su segunda al mando no podía ser mas exacto.

**Skáneland, Castillo Skánien, Planeta Regente de la Casa Kruger.**

La Condesa Saeko Kruger estaba observando a distancia el desempeño de su hija en la arena de entrenamiento ubicada al oeste del Castillo Skánien, donde una intensa sesión de entrenamiento vespertina estaba a punto de terminar, Natsuki había tenido los mejores maestros que cualquier aristócrata podía pedir o incluso desear. Su esposo había sido un hombre sabio para seleccionar colaboradores de confianza y siempre estaba rodeado de los mejores hombres. Reito Kanzaki era el mejor Maestro Espadachín del imperio y uno de los hombres mas leales al Conde Kruger, quien prácticamente lo adoptó siendo muy pequeño para educarlo y cuidar de el. Kaiji Sakomizu, el maestro de asesinos y Bashar de la Casa Kruger, con su figura robusta y aire despistado, había ganado a pulso su titulo entre los asesinos mas letales y finalmente, Armbrust Kruger, primo de su esposo y Jefe de Seguridad de la Casa Noble bajo el comando de Sakomizu, era igual que Sakomizu, engañosamente letal; detrás de la varonil voz y las maneras perfectas de un caballero se escondía un hombre mortífero de mente aguda. Los tres peligrosos guerreros, que eran considerados temidos y respetados a lo largo y ancho del Imperio, habían sido los compañeros y maestros de su hija prácticamente desde su nacimiento y aunque todos ellos adoraban a la heredera de la Casa Kruger, eran maestros despiadados que vivían con una filosofía en la que ninguna debilidad o error podía ser tolerado. Saeko, quien había vivido y crecido bajo ese mismo estándar, no podía estar mas de acuerdo con esa filosofía,… incluso ahora que tenia que ver como Sakomizu literalmente daba una paliza a su amada hija.

"El arte de la espada no es para flojos, ni para estúpidos! Que eres, una cachorrita o una guerrera?!" Sakomizu le gritaba a Natsuki al mismo tiempo que le daba un empujón tan fuerte que prácticamente estrelló a la joven contra la pared de la arena casi dos metros atrás y sin dar un segundo a Natsuki para respirar o recuperar el balance, cargó nuevamente contra ella otra vez. La joven heredera estaba literalmente contra la pared pero alcanzó a hacer un rápido movimiento hacia un lado en una apresurada maniobra evasiva que le dio espacio suficiente para un breve contraataque.

"Tómalo con calma viejo… no quiero lastimarte," pese a decirlo con cara seria y una mirada de advertencia, Natsuki estaba tratando de bromear a su maestro pero Sakomizu no estaba para bromas, así que otra serie de rápidos y violentos sablazos la hizo retroceder nuevamente. Natsuki estaba apenas defendiéndose y no realmente atacando a Sakomizu.

"Concéntrate!!!!" Le grito Sakomizu ahora más fuerte. Estaba furioso ya que Natsuki había estado distraída y distante durante todo su entrenamiento con Reito y Armbrust, él observaba a la distancia hasta que ya no pudo contenerse más y bajó a la arena para poner las cosas en orden. Al grito de Sakomizu, Reito y Armbrust, observando la escena parados junto uno al otro en idénticas posturas con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, solamente se miraron de reojo y casi sin querer, suspiraron. Ellos sabían que Sakomizu estaba haciendo lo correcto, lo que ellos debieron hacer desde el principio del entrenamiento ese día; pero también estaban apesadumbrados después de la muerte del Conde Kyler, el padre de Natsuki, ocurrida apenas diez días antes. El era mas que un Señor o un Amo para ellos, era lo mas cercano que habían tenido nunca a un padre, un amigo y mucho mas. Ellos sabían cuan afectada estaba Natsuki, el Conde era todo para ella.

Finalmente, Natsuki fallo en bloquear el último ataque y una de las ofensivas de Sakomizu alcanzó a cortarla a la altura de las costillas, haciéndola contener un grito entre la sorpresa y el dolor. Aprovechando su momentánea vacilación, el Maestro de Asesinos sin pérdida de tiempo, la empujó nuevamente contra la pared, agarrando el brazo derecho de Natsuki con una garra de hierro y aplastando su garganta con un enorme antebrazo, sujetándola dolorosamente contra la pared y casi haciéndola gruñir de frustración.

Saeko apretó los dientes pero mantuvo su cara y cuerpo inmóviles, sus manos descansando sobre el barandal de la terraza del segundo piso desde donde estaba observando, especialmente porque lo sintió acercándose. Su suegro, el anterior Conde, Haakon Kruger caminó silenciosamente hasta detenerse a su lado. Saeko se estaba preguntando por cuanto tiempo habría estado observando y si la repentina rudeza de Sakomizu tenia algo que ver con él.

"¿Ahora estas satisfecha?" Sakomizu le preguntaba furiosamente a Natsuki al tiempo que seguía inmovilizándola; ambos estaban mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Como un oso enorme, Sakomizu estaba apoyando todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre Natsuki, no dejándola moverse un milímetro o siquiera respirar lo suficiente. Natsuki estaba tratando de controlar el dolor de su costado y de llevar un poco de aire a sus pulmones al mismo tiempo.

"¿Te cuesta trabajo respirar, cachorrita? Déjame decirte que en este preciso momento ya estás muerta y los muertos no respiran. ¿O acaso crees que tus enemigos van a jugar al combate contigo? ¿Que crees que te harán una vez que te tengan así?" Natsuki ya estaba enojada también, atravesando a Sakomizu con una mirada furiosa e indignada pero el no cejó en su reprimenda. Era el Maestro de Asesinos más respetado del Imperio… incluso para esta indomable aristócrata a quien, dicho sea de paso, tenía el deber de entrenar lo mejor posible.

"¿Crees que esto haría feliz a tu padre? ¿Crees que se sentiría muy orgulloso?" Con ese último comentario la libero con rudeza, casi haciéndola caer al suelo mientras se hacia atrás para mirarla.

Recuperando el aliento, calmando su mente y recomponiendo su postura, Natsuki se estabilizó internamente para enfrentar a su Sensei en un duelo de ojos verdes contra cafés.

"Yo…lo siento Sakomizu-sensei…Yo, no estaba de humor para esto hoy y…" empezó tratando de disculparse pero su sensei la interrumpió todavía enojado sin dejarla terminar.

"Humor? Humor?! El humor es para las vacas o para hacer el amor, niñita. Un guerrero pelea cuando es NECESARIO para proteger lo que es más importante, para proteger aquello que ama y cuando lo hace, pelea para ganar, pelea por su vida, por su gente y su País. No importa si está de humor o no para ello!"

La joven inclinó los ojos levemente ante las palabras de Sakomizu, sintiendo que el dolor se extendía en su pecho, ruborizándose un poco, luchó contra el nudo en su garganta y las lagrimas que le picaban los ojos. No se quebraría frente a sus maestros; no había tiempo para desperdiciar en lágrimas para un guerrero.

Saeko sentía la urgencia de intervenir de alguna forma y casi como si leyera su mente, una enorme mano la tocó suavemente en el hombro haciéndola voltear. Lo que estaba a punto de decir murió en sus labios al ver la mirada en los ojos azules del viejo Conde.

"Ella es nuestra única esperanza, Saeko-san," que Haakon le hablara ya era sorpresivo, pero lo que agregó después lo fue aún mas para Saeko. "Se que tu y yo hemos tenido…digamos que una relación un poco tormentosa durante todos estos años pero ahora que el se ha ido, tenemos que permanecer juntos. Todos la necesitamos. Ella debe ser fuerte y estar lo mejor preparada posible. Esto es necesario. Ustedes tampoco están es posición de tolerar debilidades."

"¿Y guardarle secretos es la mejor manera de prepararla"? le preguntó ella a su vez sosteniendo la mirada con unos ojos verdes casi idénticos a los de su hija.

"Hasta que sea el momento adecuado. Hay un tiempo apropiado para cada cosa Saeko-san, yo pensaba que todas las Meister Otome sabían eso."

Una vez dicho eso y de sonreír levemente a Saeko, Haakon bajó hasta la zona de entrenamiento aproximándose lenta y firmemente a su nieta con una mirada seria pero dejando que todo su amor por ella se mostrará en sus ojos. _"Natsuki se parece mucho a Saeko pero todos los ángulos debajo de la piel y el fuego en sus ojos son de Kyler. Casi puedo escucharlo ahora mismo."_

Mirando primero hacia el pequeño manchón de sangre que se extendía en uno de los costados de la camisa blanca de entrenamiento de Natsuki y después hacia los ojos de su nieta, encontró tristeza, enojo… furia. Deteniéndose frente a ella, se sintió orgulloso de verla mantener su temple, con la cabeza erguida y los hombros derechos. Los tres maestros se inclinaron en un saludo hacia el viejo Conde.

"Todavía recuerdo cuando Sakomizu estaba entrenando a tu padre cuando el tenia mas o menos tu edad. A Kyler siempre le gustaron mas la pistolas que la espada, igual que a ti."

Natsuki se sorprendió un poco ante las palabras de su abuelo ya que ella nunca hubiera esperado que dijera eso. Su abuelo era siempre el hombre duro y serio, su padre era quien la hacia sentirse querida y cuidada pese a cualquier cosa… más incluso que su madre quien siempre fue mas fría con ella. Nadie le sonreía como su padre lo hacía, ya fuera para confortarla, para animarla o simplemente porque estaba feliz de verla. Kyler Kruger podía ser un lobo implacable con cualquier otra persona pero siempre era un implacable lobo amoroso con su hija.

Ante las palabras de su abuelo, Natsuki se mantuvo firme, sosteniendo orgullosamente la mirada del patriarca de la casa Kruger, sabiendo que estaba apenas conteniendo las lágrimas y teniendo ahora más razones para hacerlo ya que su abuelo también estaba ahí.

"Natsuki…¿Tu sabes porque un maestro sensei de arquería es llamado solo "Arquero" o un maestro de lanza, "Lancero" pero un maestro de la espada no es solo llamado "Espadachín" sino Estratega?" La pregunta, hecha con el tono suave, casi dulce que sus subordinados habían aprendido a reconocer y a temer, no inmutó ni un ápice a Natsuki.

"Si Señor, mi padre me enseño que el arte del combate con dos espadas le enseña al maestro como gobernar y controlar lo que lo rodea y a si mismo. Por ello, el Guerrero que controla el secreto del arte de la espada puede derrotar a cualquier enemigo o enemigos que enfrente." El recuerdo de la enseñanza mas querida de su padre la ayudó a sobreponerse y responder a su abuelo con voz firme pese al nudo que sentía antes. Hablar de su padre siempre la entusiasmaba.

"O la guerrera, querida. Dentro de tres días, te será dado el símbolo de la Casa Kruger, el Sello del Lobo que le di a tu padre hace más de 25 años. El no estará aquí para dártelo pero tú tendrás que cargar con esa gran responsabilidad sin importar lo que pase. No estarás sola, pero para algunas cosas… si lo estarás. No hay nada que yo o estos hombres aquí puedan hacer para ayudarte a tomar las decisiones que tendrás que tomar. Te convertirás en la Condesa Kruger y en la líder oficial de nuestra Casa ante la Liga de Nobles y el imperio porque tu padre pensó que estabas lista y confiaba en ti para cargar con la gran responsabilidad de este planeta y de las vidas de todos los que vivimos aquí. Derrotar a un enemigo puede llevarte a tener que tomar su vida para proteger lo que es más importante para ti, Natsuki. ¿Estás segura que estás lista para ello?"

Era la primera vez que Natsuki escuchaba a su abuelo hablándole de esa forma o incluso, mirándola de esa manera.

"Si…abuelo. Estoy lista," le contestó con voz profunda y ojos aun más brillantes.

Hasta entonces, Haakon dejó que la sonrisa en sus ojos llegará a sus labios diciendo, "Entonces querida, mostrémosle a mi leal Sakomizu cuan equivocado estaba al llamarte cachorrita."

Después de esa pequeña broma, Haakon se unió a Reito y a Armbrust para dar espacio a Sakomizu y a su alumna. Natsuki empezó a respirar lentamente como su madre le había enseñado, tranquilizándose interiormente y estabilizando sus sentidos, enfocó su cuerpo y mente en cada respiro, de acuerdo a la manera Otome. Abriendo sus piernas a la distancia de sus hombros, sosteniendo la espada firmemente frente a ella, Natsuki mantuvo una poderosa primera posición esperando que Sakomizu diera el primer paso. Todos ellos, incluso su madre desde el balcón a la distancia, pudieron ver el cambio en el cuerpo de Natsuki.

La primera carga de Sakomizu fue rápidamente bloqueada por Natsuki usando su espada corta, que hasta el momento prácticamente no había usado, dejando su espada larga para atacar vertiginosamente al maestro. Combinando los movimientos defensivos de su espada corta con movimientos Otome de ataque que su madre le había enseñado para sus estocadas con la espada larga; ahora era Sakomizu el que estaba acorralado. Para cualquier lado que intentara, Natsuki llegaba primero; ella se movía simplemente demasiado rápido para el, tan rápido que la espada era por momentos solo una imagen borrosa cayendo sobre el.

En su puesto en la terraza, otra persona se unió a Saeko para mirar. Desde ahí, vieron como unos minutos después, Natsuki finalmente dio por terminada la sesión de enterramiento con su espada corta abriendo el camino para que su espada larga se detuviera a un milímetro de la garganta de su agotado maestro.

Las dos mujeres miraron en silencio a los hombres hablando animadamente con Natsuki, felicitándola, bromeando a Sakomizu quien trataba de parecer afectado pero en realidad estaba muy orgulloso y preguntando a la futura condesa acerca de los movimientos que habían derrotado al experimentado Sakomizu, ya que muy pocas personal podían decir que le habían derrotado de esa forma, ni siquiera en entrenamiento. Todos ellos lucían muy similares, delgados, fuertes, cabello oscuro, piel blanca y ojos claros, fríos y determinados, solo Sakomizu se salía del molde natural de rasgos Kruger que incluso otras personas de la Casa presentaban aun sin ser familia directa como Reito.

Mirando primero al grupo abajo en la arena y después a la alta y seria joven parada a su lado, Saeko no podía evitar pensar, _"Estos Kruger son demasiado parecidos a una manada de Lobos Rya, tan salvajemente impredecibles, tan unidos. Métete con uno de ellos y tendrás a toda la manada detrás de ti… Me pregunto si finalmente me han aceptado como uno de ellos o si yo misma me estoy convirtiendo en un lobo."_

"La has entrenado muy bien, Saeko-sama. Natsuki podría ser una poderosa Otome, tanto como cualquier joven que haya asistido a Garderobe. No puedo recordar a nadie de las Casas Noble o dentro del mismo Garderobe teniendo la clase de entrenamiento que mi prima ha tenido contigo y con ellos." Siendo Ray Jagger quien lo decía, Saeko sabía que no podía tomarse a la ligera.

Ray se mantenía erguida a su lado, viendo al grupo mientras la brisa marina desarreglaba sus ya inquietos cabellos. Con una última mirada al grupo, Saeko se volvió hacia ella para pedirle de una manera suave, casi triste. "Cuento contigo para apoyarla cuando los tiempos difíciles lleguen, Ray-san."

"Con mi vida, mi Dama," fue lo único que Ray respondió inmediatamente sin vacilación y mirándola fijamente.

Ante los serenos y profundos ojos azules de Ray, Saeko se sintió sobrecogida, _"Ningún cuestionamiento, ninguna duda, ni la mas mínima sobre de miedo, tan solo la declaración de un hecho. Tanta seguridad junto con la ausencia total de miedo en alguien tan joven puede ser realmente sobrecogedor."_

**Wallach IX, Espacio Puerto de Garderobe**

El día de la partida, Shizuru finalmente se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre y se encaminó al espacio puerto para la partida hacia Skáneland. Pese a su entrenamiento, desde su conversación con Uma había estado inquieta. Durante mucho tiempo dudó del Conde Kruger y aunque sabía que no podía nada, desde que llego a Garderobe siendo una niña trataba de enterarse de los resultados de todas las investigaciones y deliberaciones. Al final el ataque quedó sin resolver y ella tuvo que arreglárselas para vivir con ello y para crecer para convertirse en Otome. Esto último por cierto, no había sido una coincidencia. Shizuru era la hija menor de una familia noble, cuyas raíces podían seguirse hasta el antiguo Planeta Tierra, largamente extinto, y había sido bendecida no solo con belleza sino también con un físico e inteligencia extraordinarios. Shizuru bien podría ser el resultado un procedimiento de mejoramiento genético pero entonces Garderobe no habría tenido interés en ella. No, Shizuru Viola, era humana 100%, pura y perfecta y el destino había intervenido para que su vida noble y la seguridad de su familia se desvanecieran en el aire, estaba sola en el mundo y había terminado convirtiéndose en una Otome. Ahora con el nuevo conocimiento de lo que Uma le había contado, su mente seguía cavilando, preguntándose una y otra vez, _"¿Que paso realmente esa noche?"_

"¿Alguien podría explicarme por qué en una época de tan avanzada tecnología tenemos que viajar hasta la mitad de la nada para asistir a una aburrida ceremonia?" Juliet Nao Zhang esta realmente molesta con esta la nueva misión que le había sido asignada. En estos días, estaba muy ocupada conociendo a las nuevas estudiantes trasferidas que empezaban su entrenamiento avanzado como para viajar años luz solo para una estúpida ceremonia. "Un holograma de nuestra amada Directora hubiera tenido el mismo resultado o mejor, no es así?"

Antes de que sus compañeras pudieran advertirla un profundo carraspeo y una risa contenida se escucharon detrás de ella. Nao no estaba segura cual de las dos la congelaba mas rápido.

"Me alegra mucho saber cuan diestra eres con la tecnología, Nao-san." Fue la primera frase que le dijo Uma Shamrock una vez que Nao volteó para encontrarse con dos pares de ojos rojos fijos en ella, y después agregó, "A partir de este momento, estarás a cargo de todos los pormenores de nuestro equipo tecnológico, de su PERFECTA instalación en Skáneland así como de mantener comunicación directa y estrecha con los equipos de Seguridad de la Casa Kruger y de la Cofradía Científica de Horus durante todo nuestro viaje. Confío en ti, Nao-san." Con esas últimas palabras pronunciadas con voz peligrosamente suave, Uma Shamrock se dirigió hacia el puente de mando para hablar con el Capitán.

"Ara, parece que Nao-san no se aburrirá en lo absoluto durante este viaje." Shizuru no dejo pasar la oportunidad de embromar a la 4ta Columna, que estaba literalmente echando humo por la cabeza. Después de saludar a las otras Otomes asignadas al viaje, Shizuru siguió también a Uma al puente de mando.

"Eso fue brillante, Nao. Shamrock no es famosa por su infinita paciencia o su tolerancia." Laura Bianchi aprovechó para expresar, ya que sabía que Nao se las arreglaría para hacerlas a todas compartir su destino para el viaje.

"Me pregunto si encontraremos algo interesante en la Casa Kruger." Rosalie les estaba diciendo ignorando totalmente la desgracia de Nao. "Esta será mi primera visita a Skáneland. Nao, tu estuviste en la misma clase con Ray Jagger, verdad? Ella es muy atractiva, ¿creen que los otros miembros de la casa Kruger sean tan monas como ella?"

"Rosalie! Eres una perdida, ¿En que rayos estás pensando? ¿Crees que vamos de paseo?" Ahora Laura estaba arremetiendo severamente contra Rosalie. "La Directora y la Segunda Columna al mando de Garderobe encabezan nuestra delegación y sin importar cuan irresponsable pudiera parecer, Nao-sempai también es una Columna. ¿Tres Columnas a la vez? Algo realmente importante tiene que estar pasando allá arriba y tu solo estas pensando en ligarte a alguien!"

"Laura, no seas otra aburrida tu también," Nao intervino a favor de Rosalie aunque en el fondo estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que Laura. "Al menos podríamos esperar algo de diversión en medio de tanto trabajo pero, desafortunadamente, parece que todos los Kruger son tan divertidos como un bloque de hielo durante el invierno." Casi en contra de su, todas rieron discretamente. "Y mis fuentes afirman que el clima es tan encantador como la familia real."

Desde el puente, Shizuru escuchaba su conversación preguntándose lo que realmente enfrentarían en Skáneland. Aunque sabía que Uma le había dicho la verdad, ella también sabía que había mucho mas que no había sido dicho. _"Natsuki Kruger", _la pura mención del nombre todavía removía las aguas de sus memorias y lo peor, es que ella todavía no sabía por qué.

**Skáneland, Castillo Skánien.**

Natsuki estaba sentada en la enfermería atendiéndose la pequeña herida con la ayuda de la eficiente, Nina; otra de sus primas y una de las tres Meister Otome de la Casa Kruger.

"No es nada Nina, solo ponle una banda o algo así y ya."

"No es tan sencillo Natsuki, no es una herida MUY profunda pero si es bastante larga. Deberías ser mas cuidadosa."

En ese momento Saeko entró también a la enfermería seguida por todas las Guerreras de la Casa Kruger, Ray, Chie, Mikoto y Akira. Los guerreros mas respetados del imperio, hombres y mujeres, integraban la fuerza militar de la Casa Kruger. Las cinco mujeres jóvenes en la habitación eran parte de la elite guerrera y la envidia de las demás casas nobles; tres de ellas, Ray, Nina y Chie, graduadas como Meister Otome eran parte de la familia Kruger mientras que Mikoto y Akira, aunque no eran Otomes eran expertas en artes marciales entrenadas en Carthagos con la familia real Tokiha. Saeko estaba muy orgullosa de todas ellas y hubiera preferido que Natsuki pasara más tiempo con ellas y menos con Reito o con Armbrust cada vez que podía.

"Como te va Natsuki-chan?" La saludó Chie al entrar con su sempiterna sonrisa mientras caminada hacia ella para palmearle un hombro, "Supe de una fuente muy confiable que le diste una buena paliza a cierto Bashar gruñón usando algunos movimientos Otome. Apuesto a que el gordito no daba crédito."

"Numero Uno, no me llames Natsuki-chan. DOS, muestra más respeto a nuestro Bashar o te juro que terminarás en una misión de 6 meses, sola, en el lugar mas frío y remoto de Skáneland que pueda encontrar… en invierno. Tres, no fueron "movimientos Otome." Era un entrenamiento con espada, no me jodas Chie."

"Natsuki," Saeko estaba bastante molesta por el lenguaje del que Natsuki hacia alarde a veces. _"Definitivamente tiene que pasar menos tiempo con ellos."_

"Wow, parece que estamos de humor combativo el día de hoy." La sonrisa de Chie seguía intacta y no se le movió un cabello ante la seria amenaza de Natsuki. Ella sabia muy bien, lo gruñona que su prima se ponía después de una pequeña broma.

"Natsuki, por favor no te muevas. Tengo que aplicarte un par de puntos todavía, vendarte y estaremos listas." Nina trataba de terminar su tarea lo mas pronto posible ya que la tolerancia de Natsuki a los cuidados era cercana a cero.

"Natsuki." Una vez que la difícil heredera estuvo bajo control otra vez Saeko decidió tomar las riendas. "Le he pedido a todas que me acompañen ya que tengo algo muy importante que informarte."

Saeko estaba muy seria, ella tenía objetivos muy claros para la Casa Kruger y para Garderobe en el futuro y su hija estaba en el centro de todo. Su esposo nunca perdonó a Garderobe después del ataque a Kansai que destruyó a la Casa Viola. Ella estuvo de acuerdo con el durante mucho tiempo e incluso, desobedeció ordenes directas de Garderobe solo por su amor a el, pero había llegado el momento y había pendientes que tenían que ser resueltos. Pruebas que tenían que ser completadas sin importar lo que costara. Algo que Saeko lamentaba mucho era la desconfianza hacia Garderobe que Kyler había transferido a Natsuki, máxime considerando que Haakon y sus hombres de confianza, todos muy cercanos a Natsuki, también compartían esa opinión. No había mucho que Saeko hubiera podido hacer, pero ahora eso tendría que cambiar.

"Una delegación de Garderobe arribará a Skáneland mañana a primera hora para asistir a tu ceremonia de designación y también para presentar sus respetos durante el cierre de los funerales de tu padre."

"Qué! ¿Por qué Garderobe tiene que venir? ¿Quién las invitó en todo caso?" Natsuki no estaba muy segura de que su padre quisiera tener a Garderobe ahí sin importar la razón.

"Yo lo hice." La calma y frialdad con que Saeko contestó dejó a Natsuki sin palabras. "La Directora de Garderobe, la Segunda Columna, así como otras notables Meister Otome de alto rango vienen en la Delegación. Ese es un gran honor que no cualquier Casa Noble tiene, Natsuki. Muy pronto te convertirás en la líder de nuestra Casa y tendrás que ocupar la posición que te corresponde en el escenario político. Esta reunión es muy importante." Pese a la seguridad con que estaba exponiendo sus argumentos, en el fondo Saeko estaba preocupada y su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad buscando los mejores razonamientos. Acercándose a su hija, le tocó suavemente el hombre y continuó.

"Garderobe tiene muchos recursos Natsuki, ellas podrían ayudarnos a descubrir que fue lo que realmente le pasó a tu padre y quienes estuvieron detrás de su muerte. No solo eso, ellas también podrían ayudarnos en otras áreas. Necesitamos aliados Natsuki."

"¿Y como sabemos que podemos confiar en ellas?" Natsuki insistió obstinadamente.

"Todas las casa nobles tienen Otomes, Natsuki. Tus primas aquí presentes son Meister Otome y guerreras leales a la Casa Kruger. ¿O es que desconfías de ellas? Ellas son también TUS guerreras. Garderobe es una organización muy poderosa, al menos te pediría que les dieras una oportunidad. No te estoy pidiendo que aceptes nada mas que reunirte con ellas."

Con un gruñido de frustración Natsuki no tuvo otro remedio que acceder. Era muy difícil ir en contra de la voluntad de su madre. Saeko siempre se salía con la suya con su padre y Natsuki siempre se preguntó como era posible que su padre pudiera ser tan duro e implacable con todos pero quedar totalmente desarmado en lo que refería a su madre. Solo con mirarla Kyler estaba perdido. Estaba mas allá de lo que Natsuki podía entender aunque ahora ella misma había cedido a los argumentos de Saeko.

"Mañana estaremos en el Espacio-Puerto para recibirlas y darles la bienvenida." Antes de salir de la habitación, dando la espalda al grupo de mujeres jóvenes y concluyendo la reunión, Saeko lanzó una última "recomendación" a su hija sin mirar atrás. Ella sabía que todas le harían pasar un mal rato a Natsuki después de sus palabras.

"Dejé tu ropa formal lista en tus habitaciones Natsuki, así que no hay excusas. Por favor, vístete apropiadamente. La Directora quiere reunirse contigo tan pronto lleguen."

Desde el pasillo mientras se alejaba de la enfermería, Saeko todavía podía escuchar las airadas protestas de Natsuki y las risas de las otras.

En otra parte del castillo, había otras personas que tampoco estaban felices con la llegada de Garderobe.

Reito Kanzaki despachaba órdenes e indicaciones para los días siguientes, habría mucha actividad con todos los visitantes que tendrían de todas partes del imperio, los preparativos para todas las ceremonias y actividades. Reito suspiró sabiendo que tendrían muy poco tiempo libre a partir de ese momento.

"Tómalo con calma, Reito, tendremos todo listo a tiempo, aun tenemos un par de días." Armbrust estaba cómodamente sentado en su escritorio en el Cuarto de Guerra de la Casa Kruger tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

"Me temo que estas ligeramente equivocado, Armbrust." Reito le contestó con toda calma, pero Armbrust sabía que la mirada en los ojos del Maestro Espadachín significaba "problemas".

"¿Qué pasó ahora?"

"Dama Saeko me acaba de informar que una Delegación de Garderobe llega mañana mismo…a primera hora." Reito se veía muy calmado pero Armbrust lo conocía muy bien. Su lealtad había sido siempre para el Conde Kruger y nunca había estado contento con la Condesa. El era una de las pocas personas fuera de la familia Kruger que sabía que Saeko era una Otome. Los hombres del Conde Kyler Kruger siempre desconfiaron de las Otomes debido a que era bien sabido por todos que las Otomes siempre permanecían leales a Garderobe y los intereses de Garderobe encima de cualquier otra cosa. Reito siempre agradeció que Natsuki, a quién quería como a una hermana, nunca hubiera asistido a ese lugar.

"No estés enojado Reito, podemos pedirle ayuda a Ray y a las otras." Armbrust hizo la propuesta un poco a la ligera, sabiendo que era el único que no compartía los mismos prejuicios respecto a Garderobe y las Otomes, además de que todas la Otomes de la Casa Kruger eran de la familia. "Me pregunto si la Delegación incluye a algunas chicas guapas."

"Si es así, estoy seguro que no tendrán mucho interés en ti Armbrust." Reito decidió mejorar su humor embromando a su amigo.

"Touché, Reito-san… solo recuerda que después de tres segundos cualquier comentario será considerado como venganza y me da el derecho a desafiarte en un duelo."

Antes de que pudieran seguir con su duelo verbal, Natsuki entro en la habitación.

"Quién va a desafiar a quién?" preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba en la silla del visitante en el escritorio de Reito subiendo los pies y apoyando los tacones de sus botas en la pulida superficie.

"Esas no son maneras propias de una Dama, Natsuki. Acaban de pulir mi escritorio y tu vas a arruinarlo con esos modales de bárbaros que tienes," Reito la estaba molestando, pero era cierto que acababan de pulir su escritorio y a el le gustaba así.

"Quizá porque no soy una Dama, Reito… ¿y que vas a hacer al respecto?" Natsuki también lo estaba molestando, aunque le estaba hablando seriamente, la sonrisa brillaba en sus ojos.

"Nada realmente…dejaré que esas duras Otomes que vienen de Garderobe especialmente a visitarte te enseñen un poco de buenas maneras." Reito se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo viendo como cambiaba el semblante de Natsuki ante sus palabras. "Quizás ahora aprendas como se prepara un té decente apropiadamente." Reforzó sus palabras tomando la taza caliente que reposaba en su escritorio.

"Muy gracioso, Reito. Te aseguro que puedo vencer a cualquiera de esas Otome más rápido de lo que bebes ese condenado té tuyo." Internamente, Natsuki no estaba tan segura de ello después de haber entrenado con Ray y las otras…sin sus trajes, pero jamás lo aceptaría delante de ellos. "Pero quizá no sea necesario porque tu las asustarás antes de eso."

Armbrust a su vez estaba muy divertido viendo el pequeño duelo que se traían. Reito fue adoptado por el Conde cuando era muy pequeño y poco después nació Natsuki así que eran realmente como hermanos.

"Eh, Natsuki… y que vas a hacer si alguna Otome quiere darte un par de lecciones privadas acerca de "esas" prácticas que se rumora son tan comunes en Garderobe? ¿También las derrotarías en esa arena? ¿O tu serás la que se asuste en ese caso?" Reito sabía que eso iba a molestar mucho a su amiga.

"Idiota!" con la cara roja Natsuki se levantó y apuntándolo con un dedo acusador, solo alcanzo a componer un argumento muy poco convincente, "No necesito lecciones privadas de nadie."

Más tarde en su habitación, Natsuki estaba pensando que en realidad sabía muy poco acerca de Garderobe excepto que a su padre no le gustaban ni las Otomes, ni Garderobe. Ellos nunca hablaron al respecto y ella todavía una niña cuando vio a sus primas, Ray, Chie y Nina dejar Skáneland por años para ser entrenadas en Garderobe y después regresar como respetadas guerreras. Al principio, se sintió un poco celosa y decepcionada, ya que nunca entendió completamente porque su padre estaba en contra de la idea pero finalmente el amor por su padre pesó más. Nunca vio a sus padres discutir por nada con excepción de si iría o no a Garderobe. Esa fue la única cosa que su padre le negó a su madre y Natsuki estaba segura que tenia alguna razón muy importante para ello.

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo de bienvenida en el Espacio Puerto estaba comandado por Natsuki y su madre, acompañadas por las tres Meister Otomes de la familia, Nina Wang, Chie Hallard y Ray Jagger. Natsuki había insistido en que Reito y Armbrust también estuvieran con ellas y Saeko no tuvo más alternativa que aceptar. Así como tuvo que aceptar que Natsuki escogiera el atuendo militar de gala de la Casa Kruger en lugar de las exquisitas ropas formales que Saeko había preparado para la ocasión. Ella sabía que Natsuki todavía estaba enojada por la forma en que este encuentro se había preparado y Saeko solo esperaba que al final, todo saliera bien para Natsuki y que Uma Shamrock estuviera haciendo lo correcto. Por mucho trabajo que le costara, tenía que dejar de ver a Natsuki solo como su hija y empezar a verla como la Líder de la Casa Kruger.

A la distancia, el grupo de Garderobe iba saliendo del Crucero Espacial, encabezado por Uma Shamrock quién iba flanqueada por Shizuru y Nao como Columnas y seguidas un poco atrás por Laura, Rosalie y Erstin. Desde su posición, Shizuru no pudo dejar de notar cuan similar se veía el grupo de bienvenida. Todos vestían el uniforme de gala de la milicia Kruger con pantalones negros y casacas en azul marino, con excepción de Saeko, quien vestía un etéreo vestido azul a pesar del clima frío de la mañana. Natsuki estaba a su lado, impecable con el mismo uniforme militar y el sello del lobo de plata en el pecho como único adorno. _"Los famosos Lobos Azules Kruger… de cabello oscuro y ojos claros…"_ justo en ese momento, el pensamiento de Shizuru se interrumpió, quedándose congelada donde estaba. Sus ojos acababan de encontrarse con los brillantes ojos verdes de Natsuki. _"No,"_ fue el grito que restalló en su mente y las olas de su memoria interior se trasformaron en un maremoto.

A su lado, Uma Shamrock volteó a verla con preocupación y le habló tomándola del brazo. "Shizuru?"

Sin responder al llamado de su superior y amiga, Shizuru hizo acopio de todo su entrenamiento y fuerza de voluntad para recomponerse y seguir caminando. Interiormente se esforzaba para endurecer su corazón y su mente. Los ojos verde intenso de sus pesadillas no estaban más en el mundo de los sueños, los tenía justo frente a ella.

Natsuki notó la pausa, preguntándose que le podría estar pasando a esa mujer. Solo hacía unos segundos se habían mirado directamente a los ojos y Natsuki se sintió impactada por el color de sus ojos. Rojo intenso. Nunca había visto ojos como aquellos. Ray, quién estaba parada a su derecha, también se dio cuenta de la pausa y mostraba preocupación en su cara. Sin ninguna razón realmente válida, a Natsuki le molestó la preocupación de Ray por esa mujer. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello, el grupo de Otomes ya estaba frente a ellos.

"Saeko," Uma Shamrock saludó con una sonrisa cálida que se veía muy pocas veces en la Directora de Garderobe, pero al parecer Natsuki no lo sabía porque inmediatamente la interrumpió para corregirla con voz ruda.

"Condesa Kruger."

Al instante, Saeko se volvió para mirar a su hija solo para encontrarla mirando fija y desafiantemente a Uma.

"Debes dirigirte a la Condesa apropiadamente." Terminó Natsuki sin usar la forma formal de dirigirse a la Directora e ignorando la mirada azorada de su madre y de todas las demás.

"Natsuki!" fue lo único que su madre y Ray alcanzaron a murmurar en un hilo de voz.

"¿Quién demonios crees que eres para hablarle a la Directora de esa forma?, tu…" el comportamiento de Natsuki había sido demasiado para Nao, quien muy enojada se disponía a darle una lección a esa aristócrata malcriada cuando fue detenida velozmente por la mano de Uma.

"Por favor," intervino rápidamente Shizuru, quién estaba igualmente sorprendida por semejante despliegue de rudeza. "Puedo asumir que eres, Natsuki Kruger-san? La futura Condesa Kruger?" Shizuru tenía su máscara perfectamente recompuesta ahora y se aseguró de enfatizar la palabra "Condesa" en su pregunta mirando a Natsuki directamente a los ojos.

Natsuki sintió que empezaba a enrojecer ante el escrutinio de esa mujer, sabia que había hecho mal pero no había podido contenerse y el sentirse analizada por esta mujer la hacía sentirse aun más enojada. Bajo la intensa mirada de esos extraños ojos rojos, Natsuki sentía que su rubor se incrementaba a cada momento pero no desvió la vista de ellos pensando, _"Esta mujer esta muy equivocada si piensa que puede intimidarme." _

"Uma-san, ¿Viola-san?" Saeko intervino finalmente, habiendo recobrado la compostura después de la terrible falta de respeto de su hija hacia las visitantes. "Estamos honrados de tenerlas en Skáneland… y lamento mucho este mal entendido. Por favor, les presento a mi hija, Natsuki Kruger."

"Mucho gusto, Kruger-san," Uma Shamrock ahora estaba seria y se inclinó solo levemente como saludo hacia Natsuki pensando, _"Tal vez esto sea más difícil de lo que pensé."_

Como Natsuki no se movió, Uma siguió hablando. "Permítanme presentarles a la Segunda Columna de Garderobe, la Graciosa Amatista Meister Otome Shizuru Viola."

Natsuki y Shizuru simplemente se miraron fijamente la una a la otra como si todos los demás no existieran. Ninguna de las dos hizo ningún intento por saludar, inclinarse o por lo menos, estrecharse las manos.

_"¿Que clase de nombre es ese?"_ Natsuki se preguntó todavía molesta pero impresionada por la mujer que de una forma gentil pero eficiente la había detenido de empeorar más las cosas.

_"Ara… demasiado salvaje y atractiva para ser una Condesa."_ Shizuru pensó todavía recuperándose de la impresión que Natsuki le había causado desde que se encontró con sus ojos.

En medio del incomodo silencio, Uma estaba reajustando sus planes._ "Definitivamente, esto va a ser mucho mas difícil de lo que pensaba."_

Fin del Capitulo 1

___________________________________________________________________________

Bien es todo por ahora. Espero que les guste la historia y gracias por leerme.

En mi perfil podrán encontrar los links para ver el fanart de este capitulo y también en las links de abajo. Remuevan los espacios por favor.

FANART

http : // galadan-arcticwolf . deviantart . com /

http : // galadan-arcticwolf . deviantart . com / art / Natsuki-Kruger-Team-108969073

http : // galadan-arcticwolf . deviantart . com / art / Garderobe-s-Otomes-108970381


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2.**

**Entre el Miedo y la Bestia.**

"El miedo mata la mente. El miedo es la pequeña muerte que conduce a la destrucción total. Afrontaré mi miedo. Permitiré que pase sobre mí y a través de mí. Y cuando haya pasado, giraré mi ojo interior para escrutar su camino. Allá donde haya pasado el miedo ya no habrá nada. Sólo estaré yo."  
Letanía Bene Gesserit, DUNE.

**Skáneland****, Castel Skanien.**

Después del primer tenso encuentro entre Garderobe y la Casa Kruger, el viaje desde el espacio-puerto hasta Castel Skánien no presento mas incidentes, quizá porque Natsuki decidió dejar que su madre y sus primas Otome se hicieran cargo de la delegación de Garderobe mientras que ella hacia el recorrido con Reito y Armbrust. Shizuru estaba todavía perpleja, tanto de su propia reacción ante la heredera de la Casa Kruger y como por la decepción que estaba sintiendo al no tener la oportunidad pasar más tiempo cerca de ella; la imagen de los brillantes ojos de Natsuki estaba impresa como hierro candente en su memoria. Durante años la imagen de esos ojos estuvo en sus memorias como una luz de esperanza y consuelo; y jamás pensó encontrarlos en la persona de la nueva Condesa Kruger. También, durante años, Shizuru nunca tuvo la completa certeza de si los Kruger realmente habían traicionado a su familia o no.

El recorrido hasta Castel Skánien demoraba cerca de 20 minutos desde el espacio-puerto y conforme iban acercándose, el castillo se alzaba como un orgullo centinela de piedra entre los riscos. Shizuru estaba fascinada con el paisaje de Skáneland, algunas de las vistas la dejaban sin aliento. Los colores eran todos intensos y agudos, desde el intenso y límpido azul del cielo sin nubes contrastando con el azul profundo del mar entre los risco, hasta el verde brillante de las colinas y los grises oscuros de las rocas y los riscos. Era salvaje e indómito pero algo en la vista era muy tranquilizador para Shizuru, desde muy adentro en sus otras memorias, casi podía asegurar que ella había estado ahí antes aunque no podía recordar cuando. Tal vez ni siquiera había sido ella y la intensidad de sus sentimientos la estaba confundiendo. Antes de que pudiera seguir con su dialogo interno otra vista la deslumbro aun mas que las anteriores; después de la última curva, Castel Skanien, construido con las mismas piedras de los riscos que lo rodeaban se alzó finalmente en toda su magnificencia antes ellas. Parecía esculpido de los riscos y emerger del terreno de una manera que no se podía concebir el paisaje sin el. No podía leerse un solo signo de debilidad en sus afiladas líneas, todo Castel Skánien exudaba orgullo y fuerza. Ni un solo adorno innecesario, ningún material extranjero, ningún estilo presuntuoso o rebuscado. Shizuru nunca había visto un edificio como aquel. La palabra para describirlo no era "hermoso" pero ella no podía pensar en ninguna otra mejor. Conforme se iban acercando a la entrada principal, Shizuru pudo concentrar su atención en los detalles de la fachada: Dos gigantescos lobos estilizados tallados en piedra flanqueaban la puerta de acceso y Shizuru no pudo evitar pensar, _"Ara, me pregunto que tanto me estaré metiendo en la boca del lobo."_

"Demonios…miren esa cosa. Estos Kruger realmente necesitan contratar un nuevo arquitecto….y un decorador," Nao comentó todavía enojada por el altercado en el espacio-puerto.

**Sistema Estelar: Desconocido – ****Estación Espacial Experimental: Höllenjunge-Drei, Cuartel General Schwartz.**

"Estamos mejorando los resultados?" La pregunta fue hecha áspera y fríamente por el hombre rubio. Todavía estaba enojado por su fracaso mas reciente. La importancia de su misión no admitía retrasos estúpidos. Ese maldito Conde Kruger había arruinado el factor sorpresa de su misión y aunque había pagado el precio con su vida, también les había causado una daño irreparable. Suspirando, el hombre rubio se controlo pensado que como quiera que fuera, ahora las cosas estaban en movimiento y el ya no podía esperar más.

"Desafortunadamente, no Maestro Segundo. Los pocos sujetos que han soportado la transformación, no pueden suportar las nano-maquinas modificadas en su organismo mas de cierto tiempo. No podemos decir que sea una ´transformación permanente´, su expectativa de vida se reduce después de la primera semana y presentan un incremento exponencial en el comportamiento violento e incontrolable." La explicación fue dada en tono frio y eficiente por otro hombre rubio, muy similar a aquel que hizo la pregunta en primer lugar.

"Esas son buenas noticias entonces. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es producir más de ellos… más rápido. Habla con nuestros aliados Quinto. Nuestra misión ha esperado ya demasiado tiempo."

**Skáneland, Castel**** Skánien. Estudios Privados de Saeko Kruger**

Natsuki estaba sentada en el estudio privado de su madre junto con Uma Shamrock, Shizuru Viola… y su madre, quien todavía tenía un dejo de advertencia de las miradas que le dirigía. Tan pronto como arribaron del espacio-puerto, tanto Saeko como Uma despacharon ordenes precisas a sus grupos de Otomes mientras ellas se reunían para un encuentro muy importante. Natsuki todavía no tenía idea de lo importante que era para ella…su vida dependía de ese encuentro.

"Gracias por aceptar reunirse con nosotras, Kruger-san," Uma Shamrock decidió empezar cautelosamente, todavía midiendo a la joven mujer ante ella, pensando _"Se parece demasiado a Haakon y a Kyler Kruger, tengo que ser muy cuidadosa con ella."_

Como Natsuki solamente inclinara levemente la cabeza sin desviar la mirada ni hacer ningún comentario, Uma decidió seguir, "Por favor, reciba muy condolencia por la muerte de su Padre…" pero no tuvo oportunidad de seguir, ya que Natsuki la interrumpió con voz helada.

"Directora, le diría que aprecio sus palabras pero en realidad no es así. Sugeriría que dejáramos de lado las formalidades y me diga que es exactamente lo que quieren de mi? Porque tenían tanto interés en reunirse conmigo?" Natsuki miraba fijamente a la Directora mientras hablaba, ninguna duda o temor quebraba su voz.

"Natsuki!" Saeko intervino casi horrorizada por el comportamiento de su hija.

De igual forma, Shizuru decidió que ya era demasiada arrogancia por parte de la temeraria heredera, ya iba siendo tiempo de que aprendiera buenas maneras.

"Ara, eso es realmente grosero por parte de Kruger-san, si me permite decir. Algunas veces es aconsejable medir al oponente antes de atacarlo, ¿No cree?" Su comentario, hecho con un tono ligeramente sarcástico y un acento extraño hizo ruborizar a Natsuki.

"_Condenada mujer, ahí está otra vez tratando de contenerme!"_ Pese a su turbación por la intervención de Shizuru, Natsuki tuvo que conceder internamente que tenia parte de razón.

Aprovechando el titubeo de Natsuki, Shizuru continuo usando su mejor tono político y conciliador, "En Garderobe, estamos verdaderamente preocupadas por el asesinato del Conde Kyler Kruger," viendo la sorpresa reflejarse en los ojos de Natsuki ante su aseveración, decidió rematar, "Así es, Kruger-san, sabemos que no fue un accidente. Podríamos ser aliadas…Garderobe y la Casa Kruger."

"Está dando por sentado muchas cosas, muy rápido… si me permite decir Meister Viola," Natsuki contraatacó aunque su cara estaba todavía roja y su mandíbula tensa, no solo por haber sido tomada por sorpresa por el comentario de Shizuru, sino también porque sentía que no podía mantenerse tan firme y fría frente a ella como frente a la Directora. Esta mujer la desconcertaba, con una serenidad que parecía a prueba de todo, elegantes maneras, voz suave y de marcado acento extranjero, pero sobre todo, con los llamativos ojos rojos; Shizuru Viola definitivamente la sacaba de balance y Natsuki no estaba acostumbrada a estar fuera de balance ante nadie.

Parecía como si Uma Shamrock y Saeko se hubieran desvanecido, Natsuki y Shizuru se miraban la una a la otra intensamente en un duelo de miradas después del último comentario de Natsuki, hasta que finalmente Uma decidió que era el momento de tomar el liderazgo de la conversación ahora que Natsuki estaba al menos hablando y ciertamente, escuchando.

"Kruger-san, Garderobe ha tenido alianzas importantes con la mayoría de las Casas Noble desde su fundación, pero definitivamente las alianzas más importantes fueron aquellas con la Casa Viola y la Casa Kruger. Pensamos que es el momento para renovar esas alianzas ahora que una amenaza desconocida acecha. Usted es muy joven, pero estoy segura que también puede verlo."

Después de una profunda inhalación, casi aliviada de tener un motivo para arrancarse de la intensa mirada de Shizuru, Natsuki quien casi podía sentir físicamente los ojos rojos todavía posados en ella, increpo a la Directora otra vez.

"Le preguntare otra vez, Directora…Que es lo que quiere?" Natsuki se sintió aliviada de que su voz sonara firme y controlada.

"Quiero que conozca Garderobe de cerca y quiero hacer una alianza formal con la Casa Kruger. También me gustaría ayudar a descubrir lo que realmente le paso a su padre y porque." Uma decidió ir por todo sin rodeos, parecía que esa era siempre la forma más eficiente con los Kruger después de todo.

"También podríamos enseñar a Kruger-san algo de política," Shizuru añadió sonriendo levemente. "Kruger-san tiene una manera muy interesante de hacer….negociaciones."

Uma y Saeko fulminaron a Shizuru con la mirada; provocar a Natsuki justo ahora no era lo más sabio, pero desde luego, la Graciosa Amatista nunca se dio por aludida y hasta cierto punto, tanto Uma como Saeko se sorprendieron cuando Natsuki respondió con voz ronca.

"Si esta tan interesada, le puedo enseñar mi estilo cuando necesite, Meister Viola. Realmente no me importa si mi estilo es interesante o no, solo me importa su efectividad." Aunque estaba ruborizada, no retrocedió un ápice.

"Saeko," para Uma Shamrock ese dialogo era una oportunidad de oro para sus planes, "¿Que tanto sabe Kruger-san acerca de Garderobe?"

"Hemos cubierto lo básico," Saeko respondiendo sin entender muy bien el punto de Uma. Todas las Otomes sabían que solo las Otome podían conocer Garderobe a profundidad. Por mucho que ella hubiera desobedecido a Garderobe en el pasado debido a su amor por Kyler, Saeko nunca rompería esa regla y Uma lo sabia mejor que nadie; por eso mismo se preguntaba cuales eran realmente las intenciones de la Directora.

"Excelente. Quisiera sugerir entonces que Shizuru-san pasara algo de tiempo con Kruger-san y le diera detalles más precisos acerca de nosotras."

Ahora las sorprendidas fueron Natsuki y Shizuru quienes se miraron la una a la otra primero, y después a la Directora. Antes que nadie pudiera decir nada mas, Uma cerró el argumento.

"Realmente quiero ganar el derecho de una alianza con Casa Kruger y no es posible confiar en aquello que no se conoce, Kruger-san. Shizuru es nuestra mejor Sensei en Wallach IX." Uma había notado el desasosiego que Shizuru provocaba en Natsuki desde el principio, así que agregó, "Créame, estoy segura que lo disfrutara."

Mientras las dos líderes de Casa Kruger se reunían con las líderes de Garderobe, las Otomes de ambos bandos estaban teniendo sus propios asuntos por ajustar.

En el Cuarto de Guerra de la Casa Kruger, Nao, ya se mucho mejor humor recibía los informes de las otras Otomes.

"Todo listo, Nao-san. Los sistemas de seguridad han sido configurados de manera que no se obstruyan entre si."

"Excelente, Rosalie…. Entonces estamos seguras y a salvo de los indiscretos oídos Kruger?" Nao miraba de soslayo a Chie Hallard con un brillo divertido en los ojos y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, sabiendo que ese comentario fastidiaría la otra Otome, quien ya preparaba algún comentario ingenioso que no pudo expresar porque alguien se le adelanto.

"Esa clase de comentarios podrían malinterpretarse muy seriamente…además de ser un poco inapropiados y peligrosos me atrevería de decir, Zhang-san. Recomendaría evitarlos."

Nao sabía muy bien a quien pertenecía esa controlada y bien modulada voz a sus espaldas pensando, _"Demonios!!!….Porque demonios todo el mundo tiene que aparecer súbitamente detrás de mí!?"_ mientras se preparaba para darse vuelta y enfrentarla.

Ya había visto a Ray Jagger en el espacio-puerto, pero habían hecho el trayecto desde ahí en vehículos diferentes así que apenas ahora podía verla de cerca y apreciar los cambios que su ex compañera de entrenamiento había tenido desde que se dejaron de verse al graduarse, dos años atrás.

"Vaya Jagger…como siempre, llegas justo a tiempo, tan encantadora como siempre. Veo que estas muy contenta de verme otra vez." Nao miraba a Ray provocativamente, un poco para molestarla y un poco para poder observarla a detalle delante de las otras Otomes. _"Has crecido Jagger… y te ves endemoniadamente bien…demasiado bien."_ Nao tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que Ray se veía súper atractiva en su uniforme militar de la Casa Kruger, mucho más que con las oscuras capas de las Otomes de Garderobe.

"Estoy hablando en serio, Meister Zhang." Ray seguía dirigiéndose a Nao de forma fría y formal pese a que todas las presentes sabían que habían estudiado juntas muchos años y eso, realmente hacia enojar a Nao. "Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosas con lo que decimos."

"Quieres decir…¿Igual de cuidadosas que tu prima, Jagger?" Nao respondió mientras se aproximaba lentamente a Ray. Las otras Otomes de Garderobe y de Casa Kruger, ya habían empezado a preocuparse con el curso que estaban tomando las cosas entre esas dos. Nao estaba furiosa después de la falta de respeto de Natsuki hacia la Directora Shamrock y no lo ocultaba. Uma Shamrock incluso tuvo que tener una breve pero sería conversación con ella antes de entrar a su reunión con Natsuki, para asegurarse que Nao no fuera a empeorar la situación de todas con un enfrentamiento frontal con Natsuki. Ray por otra parte, pese a la lealtad que le tenía como Otome a Garderobe y de su bien conocida admiración por Shizuru, siempre pondría primero a Natsuki por encima de todo. Chie, Nina, Laura, Rosalie y Erstin se miraban entre sí con preocupación, hasta que finalmente Chie intervino.

"Ray, me alegra que ya estés aquí," dijo tratando de atraer la atención de Ray, "Nao-san fue designada por la Directora Shamrock como líder de tecnología del grupo de Garderobe. Por cuestiones de seguridad considerando que una gran cantidad de gente importante vendrá a Skáneland para la ceremonia de designación de Natsuki, la división de Inteligencia de Garderobe ha sugerido integrar los sistemas de Seguridad de Garderobe, Horus y Casa Kruger. Imagínate, será el sistema de seguridad más poderoso del Imperio!…aunque sea temporalmente, desde luego… Solo tenemos que esperar a las nerds de Horus y…."

Chie hablaba y hablaba entusiasmada, pero cuando trato de jalar a Ray hacia la pantalla de control, no pudo moverla ni un ápice.

"No debería ser la 'Líder de Tecnología' de Garderobe quien explicara eso, Chie?" Pregunto Ray en lugar de moverse. No iba a escapar de un enfrentamiento con Nao, no esta vez.

"Jagger, eres un poquito más diplomática que tu prima pero en realidad no hay mucha diferencia entre ustedes, ¿verdad?. Chie está tratando de hacer un trabajo de equipo, tu sabes lo que significa eso? Tal vez necesite recordarte las instrucciones que Lady Kruger y la Directora Shamrock nos dieron." Mientras hablaba Nao se acerco aun más a Ray, la mirada provocativa todavía en sus ojos. Ray contraatacó con frialdad.

"¿De verdad? ¿No será que en realidad estas buscando a alguien que haga el trabajo por ti? No sabía que estuvieras tan capacitada para las cuestiones tecnológicas… nunca asististe a esas clases."

Todas en Garderobe sabían de la rivalidad entre ellas de sus tiempos de estudiantes y esperaban que el tiempo hubiera contribuido a alivianar las cosas aunque por lo que veían, no había sido así. Ahora estaban en medio de un enfrentamiento frontal sin saber cómo detenerlo. Ni Ray, ni Nao parecían darse cuenta que alguien mas estaba en la habitación.

"Hay muchísimas cosas que no sabes acerca de mi Jagger y nunca las sabrás, por cierto; y hay muchas otras que parece que has olvidado, por ejemplo, buenos modales y la forma cómo funcionan los rangos en Garderobe," agregando para rematar después de una breve pausa, "Miss María estaría muy decepcionada al ver todos sus esfuerzos desperdiciados, su chica dorada se ha convertido en una salvaje. No te preocupes Jagger, le diré que es una cosa de familia."

Un brillo peligroso asomo a los ojos de Ray después de ese comentario. Nao sabía que había sido injusto recordarle su rango de esa forma, pero por alguna razón que escapaba a su entendimiento inmediato, esta vez realmente quería hacer enojar a Ray. Quería hacer añicos esa superficie fría y controlada.

"Si quieres ser tratada como una Columna, tal vez deberías comportarte como una… Zhang-san." Pese a que lo dijo de manera fría, Ray se arrepintió tan pronto termino de decirlo. Como quiera que fuera, Nao tenía razón, ella era una Columna además de una invitada… especial de Garderobe y las instrucciones que todas recibieron fue la de trabajar juntas. _"No debería de darle el placer de hacerme enojar."_

"Y como es eso Jagger? Por favor ilumíname con tu conocimiento."

Ray tuvo que rendirse, no tenía sentido discutir con Nao. Siempre terminaban igual, así que ignorando la ultima provocación, Ray se volvió para dirigirse a las otras Otomes, "Tenemos que cumplir con las indicaciones que Lady Saeko y la Directora. Explíquenme como funciona esto para que pueda discutirlo con ellas y con el equipo de Sakomizu y Reito."

"Finalmente aceptas que tengo razón, Jagger." No pudo ver la reacción de Ray a ese comentario, lo único que pudo apreciar fue la bien delineada espalda de Ray antes que Rosalie y Laura la golpearan para tratar de mantenerla callada por una vez y aunque cedió, siguió pensando, _"No vas a poder ignorarme tan fácilmente, Jagger….tenlo por seguro."_

Chie tenía razón y los sistemas integrados eran impresionantes. Ninguna amenaza podría pasar a través de ellos. Todas respiraron con alivio después que Ray dejo el Cuarto de Guerra sin más incidentes. Aunque nadie supo que en realidad seguía observándolas.

Desde el cuarto de comunicaciones, Ray usaba el sistema de vigilancia de video para monitorear el castillo y ahora daba gracias por él. Después de su partida, pudo comprobar que Nao en realidad trabajaba con las otras. En cierta forma no le sorprendió tanto, ella sabía que Nao era hábil e inteligente. Como Laura había apuntado el día anterior, era una Columna por una buena razón. Ray también sabía que Nao odiaba las formalidades y que prefería ser una rebelde. Para su propia molestia, Ray se descubrió admirando el cuerpo de Nao. La pelirroja Otome ya era atractiva y sexy desde sus tiempos de estudiantes además de una provocadora profesional, pero ahora que la había vuelto a ver, Ray no pudo evitar notar que se veía mucho más atractiva y voluptuosa que hacía un par años. _"Es tu imaginación Ray, contrólate. Tal vez hayas sido casta por demasiado tiempo. Esa condenada mujer sabe que es sexy y adora embromar a quien se deje. Solo ignórala."_ Sin embargo, Ray sabía que le costaría mucho trabajo no quedarse embobada mirándola cada vez que se encontraran.

Cuando los sistemas estuvieron listos, Chie se tomo un momento para tratar de aplacar a Nao. El grupo de Garderobe estaría varios días en Skáneland y la última cosa que necesitaban era un incidente político porque Ray o la misma Natsuki terminaran ahorcándola.

"Ese incidente con Ray fue demasiado Nao, incluso para ti. Ray es nuestra líder, tiene la más alta responsabilidad entre las Otomes de Casa Kruger ante Lady Saeko, ante Sakomizu y desde luego ante nuestro Abuelo y Natsuki y por si fuera poco, realmente quiere que las cosas funcionen." Chie miraba fija e intensamente a Nao. Podía ser muy convincente cuando quería.

"Chie tiene toda la razón, Nao." Para mala suerte de la aludida, ahora Laura también estaba haciendo su punto al respecto. "Nosotras te ofrecimos nuestra ayuda cuando Shamrock te castigo haciéndote cargo de todo este circo tecnológico, pero te dejaremos sola si insistes en seguir molestando a Ray de esa manera."

Laura realmente se estaba poniendo seria y las otras Otomes asintieron vigorosamente para respaldarla.

"Además, quisiera recordarte que el Elemento de Ray es realmente GRANDE. Ella puede ser muy paciente pero si realmente la sacas de sus casilla….No digas que no te lo advertí a tiempo."

Chie lo dijo un poco en broma y en doble sentido para aliviar la tensión, pero realmente esperaba que Nao se comportara.

"Ok, ok." tuvo que aceptar, "Aunque son todas unas aburridas y están exagerando, esta bien. Me comportare con su adorada Ray."

Nao estaba parada con los brazos cruzados, mirando indignadamente hacia otro lado. Todas las Otomes la miraban fijamente.

"Ahh… Hablo en serio. Seré muy amable y respetuosa con ella en público. Satisfechas, ya?"

Nadie tenía porque saber cómo se portaba con Ray en privado, ¿no es así?

Cuando tuvieron todo listo para la llegada del equipo de la Cofradía Cientifica de Horus, cada quien en enfiló a nuevas tareas dejando a Chie y Nao solas por un rato.

"Dime la verdad Nao, ¿Por qué te comportas así con Ray?" Una corazonada, le decía a Chie que entre esas dos estaba pasando algo más. Siempre había sido buena para notar ciertos detalles.

"Nada en particular…Ray, es demasiado seria y formal para su propio bien. Solo le estoy haciendo un favor."

Chie seguía preguntándose porqué Nao no se preocupaba tanto por el bienestar de otras Otomes serias y formales, solo de su alta y atractiva prima.

Casa Capitular Imperial en Aasgard, Palacio Imperial Hazakura.

El Consejero Imperial Jin Hazakura, se apresuró a entrar al elegante recinto donde se encontraría con una de las embajadoras mas influyentes del Imperio… y una de las más peligrosas también. A Jin no le gustaba reunirse con ella, lo evitaba como la peste siempre que podía, pero esta vez, estaba seguro que tenía la ventaja.

"Buenos días, Embajadora Marguerite," la saludó amablemente, como el perfecto político que era. "Me alegro que haya podido venir y lamento la premura de la notificación."

Ambos se acomodaron en los mullidos sillones y esperaron a ser servidos y hasta entonces, Tomoe respondió al saludo.

"Buenos días Consejero. Como bien sabe, un requerimiento del Emperador es siempre lo más importante, ¿No es así?"

Tomoe no iba hacerle las cosas mas fáciles al Consejero, así que solo se acomodó y esperó. Jin se removió un poco en su asiento y comenzó.

"Nuestro amado Emperador quiere asegurarse que la Casa Imperial Hazakura se representada apropiadamente durante la ceremonia de designación de la Condesa Kruger. El considera que la Embajadora Marguerite es la mejor para una misión diplomática tan importante."

Tomoe permaneció en silencio bebiendo lentamente el vino que le había sido servido mientras clavaba en Jin una mirada penetrante. Después de unos segundos, Jin empezó a sentirse inquieto. Era como estar sentado al lado de una cobra. Cuando parecía que Jin estaba a punto de estallar, Tomoe finalmente habló.

"Me parece recordar que el Emperador deseaba que usted atendiera a la ceremonia…como consejero y miembro de la familia real Hazakura, ¿O estoy equivocada, Consejero?"

Jin sintió el vino atorarse en su garganta. Entonces los rumores eran ciertos. Finalmente, logró recomponerse para responder.

"El Emperador cambió de idea…en realidad, todavía no era una decisión final Embajadora…dado que hay varias cuestiones políticas y diplomáticas delicadas alrededor, el decidió que usted era la mejor opción."

Jin sentía que empezaría a sudar en cualquier momento.

"Los deseos del Emperador son lo único que cuenta, estimado Consejero. Me sentiré muy honrada de representar a la Casa Imperial ya que ese es su deseo."

Jin suspiro casi visiblemente y Tomoe se reía para sus adentros. El pensaba que él había planeado todo pero en realidad solo había hecho lo que ella deseaba desde un principio. Tomoe realmente quería ir a Skáneland y bajo el manto de una misión diplomática de último minuto que prácticamente le había sido impuesta, nadie sospecharía de ella. Tenía muchos intereses en Skáneland y había escuchado que Garderobe también asistiría lo cual solo era un aliciente adicional. _"Que agradable será ver a la encantadora Meister Viola…sin tan solo pudiera hacer mucho más que verla." _Pero ya habría tiempo para ello. Indudablemente, la graciosa amatista, estaría en sus manos pronto.

"¿Quiénes serán mis escoltas durante el viaje Consejero?"

"El Emperador ordeno que usted designará su escolta Embajadora. Los recursos que usted decida le serán asignados."

Jin estaba ansioso por terminar la reunión. Lo había conseguido! Tomoe Marguerite iría a Skáneland y el podría seguir con sus planes en la Capital Imperial.

"Muy bien, por favor considere en la lista a Meister Ayane Hazakura para empezar. Le proporcionaré una lista detallada después. Ahora, quisiera ver al Emperador, Consejero." Tomoe hizo el ultimo requerimiento como casi suave e inocentemente, pero su mirada no aceptaba un no como respuesta. _"Necesito asegurarme que esperes ansiosamente por mi regreso, querido Anri."_

**Skáneland, Castel**** Skánien.**

Después de la primera ronda de discusiones, Natsuki se quedo a solas con la Directora. Su madre solo le dijo que una prueba muy importante era necesaria_. "¿Una prueba? ¿Qué clase de prueba? ¿Y porque se fue tan preocupada?"_

"Viola-san piensa tengo maneras rudas, pero la forma en que les pidió salir no fue un ejemplo de gentileza, Directora. No olvide que está en Skáneland, no en Wallach IX."

No le había gustado la forma en que Uma despidió a su madre y a Shizuru, especialmente a Shizuru. _"No me importa en lo mas mínimo esa insoportable mujer, pero nadie debería hablarle de esa forma." _

Uma no contestó, solo se mantuvo erguida en medio de la habitación mirando fijamente a Natsuki y le preguntó.

"¿Alguna vez ha tamizado arena, Kruger-san?"

Natsuki le devolvió la mirada a la directora pensando en la trampa que estaba oculta detrás de una pregunta tan rara pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Uma Shamrock extendió su mano ante ella, materializando un pequeña caja verde.

"En Garderobe, nosotras tamizamos personas Kruger-san. Aquello que tenemos y que nos ha sido encomendado proteger solo puede estar al alcance de los humanos." Uma miraba fijamente a Natsuki, evaluándola con todos sus sentidos.

Con un movimiento tan rápido que Natsuki no pudo siquiera verlo, Uma materializó una versión reducida de su Elemento en la garganta de Natsuki.

"No te muevas. Si quieres sobrevivir, deberás hacer exactamente lo que yo diga."

"Lo que sea que pretenda, no conseguirá salir viva de aquí Shamrock."

"Silencio! Muévete antes de que lo indique y morirás. Haz un movimiento inesperado y morirás. Lo único que tienes que hacer es seguir mis órdenes, exactamente. Haz cualquier otra cosa y morirás. Ni siquiera lo intentes, no tienes ninguna posibilidad ante mi Elemento. " Uma enfatizó sus palabras presionando un poco mas la filosa hoja en la garganta de Natsuki.

Natsuki podía escuchar la certeza en las palabras y la voz de Uma. Realmente la mataría si no seguía sus instrucciones pero no parecía solo querer matarla. Ya lo hubiera hecho si esas fueran sus intenciones. Respirando profundamente como su madre le había enseñado, se tranquilizo y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

"Ahora, mete la mano en la caja y no la saques hasta que te lo indique. Mueve la mano antes y morirás."

La caja de brillante superficie, solo tenía un lado abierto pero no podía verse nada adentro. Solo un amenazadora oscuridad. Natsuki sentía como si estuviera entrando a una caverna donde algo aterrador la esperaba y mientras introducía la mano en la caja, tuvo que preguntar, "¿Que hay dentro de la caja?"

"Dolor…y aquello a lo que mas le temes."

Inmediatamente después de las palabras de Uma, Natsuki comenzó a sentir un escozor en la mano que pronto se transformo en un dolor, tal como Uma había dicho.

"Quema…." Alcanzo a decir casi jadeando. La sensación quemante se incrementaba en su mano.

"No te muevas."

Después de unos segundos, el dolor era casi insoportable. El brazo de Natsuki temblaba en su esfuerzo por mantenerlo dentro de la caja, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente. En medio de su dolor, sintió como Uma Shamrock ponía un poco mas de presión al filo en su garganta. Su mano estaba en llamas, sus sentidos gritaban que sacara la mano y terminara con esa tortura.

Haciendo un esfuerzo por desconectarse del dolor, Natsuki cerró los ojos y se forzó a recitar la letanía contra el miedo como su madre le había enseñado y mientras lo hacía, dejó que el dolor la atravesará, casi arrasándola como un viento maligno pero al final, se sostuvo. En ese momento, el dolor se detuvo y cayó en la más profunda oscuridad para enfrentar lo más difícil: sus demonios interiores.

Ahí, sin ver absolutamente nada y sin poder moverse, descubrió que tampoco podía respirar. Sentía que se ahogaba conforme sus miedos más profundos y sus debilidades, materializándose frente a ella la jalaban más y más profundo. Así como minutos antes tuvo que luchar contra el dolor, ahora estaba luchando por aire. Supo que ahora estaba en la verdadera lucha por su vida.

En medio de su desesperación, una luz vino en su ayuda: El recuerdo de su padre. Con su interior ardiendo como antes ardió su mano, Natsuki recordó la mirada de su padre cuando se despidió de ella antes de su último viaje. Recordó como la miraba, recordó lo que le dijo antes de partir, especialmente una sola cosa. _"No importa lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo."_

Tan repentinamente como había empezado, Natsuki abrió los ojos e inhaló profundamente. Se descubrió todavía en medio de la habitación, sudando copiosamente y respirando agitadamente.

"Bienvenida, humana."

Mientras lo decía, Uma desmaterializó su arma y le pidió que sacará la mano de la caja.

Natsuki estaba todavía desconcertada por la experiencia. Muy lentamente, casi temiendo que vería solo un muñón calcinado, sacó la mano. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrir que su mano estaba intacta.

"Dolor por inducción nerviosa, Kruger-san." Uma respondió la pregunta antes siquiera que Natsuki la pensara. "No puedo ir por la vida mutilando posibles seres humanos. Muy eficiente y sin ningún daño colateral."

Para Natsuki el comentario no era nada gracioso, sus ojos se veían aun más claros y brillantes con las lágrimas. Se sentía molesta con Uma Shamrock, con Shizuru pero muy especialmente con su madre._ "Esta era la prueba a la que se refería."_

"Solo los humanos pueden sobrevivir esta prueba Kruger-san. Ante una amenaza, un animal reaccionaría al peligro inmediato, el dolor. Un humano puede soportarlo en aras de un fin mas alto, destruir una amenaza contra su grupo, contra el mismo. Un humano no estará solo controlado por el instinto, ni será presa de las emociones en su estado mas crudo".

Uma sabía que la caja había sido implacable con Natsuki. La última vez que vio tanto dolor durante una ´Prueba de Humanidad´ fue durante la prueba de Shizuru. _"¿Hay acaso un patrón aquí? Definitivamente hay una razón para que estas dos necesiten ser probadas hasta tales límites."_ Uma no dejo que sus pensamientos se reflejaran en su cara. De lo que estaba segura es que no era una coincidencia y que tenía que estar lista para apoyarlas a las dos. Y para eso, necesitaba que Natsuki confiara en ella.

"Puede estar enojada conmigo Kruger-san pero por favor déjeme decirle que hoy ha obtenido algo que no tiene precio."

Natsuki seguía sin hablar, impresionada de cómo respirar podía ser algo tan maravilloso, desconcertada de sentirse ajena a una habitación en la que se sentía tan segura y confiada minutos atrás. Sorprendida de lo que había visto de sí misma en medio de la más absoluta oscuridad.

"Todos tenemos un lada oscuro dentro de nosotros. Negarlo es el primer paso para ser derrotados por él. Usted ha pasado por el test final que una mujer debe enfrentar antes de convertirse en Otome. Lo ha enfrentado y ha sobrevivido."

Natsuki vió el semblante de Uma transformarse antes de decirle, "Ya no hablemos de humanos Natsuki, solo las mejores Otomes pueden sobrevivir."

Las palabras de Uma Shamrock, reverberaron en la mente de Natsuki y permanecieron con ella durante muchos años después cuando recordaba todas las ocasiones que había estado muy cerca de morir. La primera vez fue el día que sobrevivió la prueba de humanidad para Otomes. Ese día también aprendió que el precio por fallar en ciertas pruebas era la muerte. La mirada en los ojos de Shamrock cuando le dijo que solo las mejores sobrevivían le había dicho también quién cargaba el peso de aquellas que fallaban y desde ese día, la respetó un poco más.

Horus, Casa Capitular de la Cofradía Cientifica.

Aún sintiendo que alguien se aproximaba por detrás, la Presidenta en Jefe de Tecnología, Yohko Helene siguió trabajando afanosamente en su terminal. Su enorme escritor estaba atiborrado de papeles cristal, diversos dispositivos digitales y múltiples modelos holográficos de diferentes clases. Había cinco terminales interconectadas entre si y cada una mostraba diferentes imágenes, ecuaciones matemáticas, modelos de DNS y el diablo sabe que mas. Midori sabía muy bien que podía ser la receta de un pastel o el descubrimiento mas importante del milenio. A Yohko le tenía sin cuidado siempre y cuando fuera algo que hubiera conquistado su interés científico o su deseo.

Como Midori no decía nada y solamente se mantenía erguida detrás de ella, mirándola fijamente, Yohko finalmente se rindió y volteó a ver a su amiga con mirada interrogante.

"¿Qué? ¿Necesitas algo antes de nuestro viaje?" La pregunta había sido amable pero la mirada de Yohko reflejaba una ligera molestia.

"Vaya, SI habla," le respondió Midori con el ceño fruncido y la cara seria, aunque sabía que sería capaz de mantenerla asi por mucho tiempo. Sonriendo finalmente, se acercó, semi abrazando a Yohko con un brazo mientras con la otra mano empezaba a apagar los monitores. "Hora de ir a la cama. Tendrás un poco más de tiempo para trastear con esto antes de salir a Skáneland."

"Midori! Yo soy la Presidenta," alegó Yohko volviendo a encender los monitores. "No puedes venir aquí y tratarme de esta forma."

"Muy bien. Sra. Presidenta Helene, sería usted tan amable de acompañarme a su cama, por favor?" Midori hizo la pregunta con tono ligeramente juguetón mientras hacía un profunda reverencia y extendía su mano formalmente ante Yohko.

Yohko suspiró. "Por favor, Midori. Realmente tengo que terminar esto. Lo necesitare para el viaje. Shamrock-san lo espera ansiosamente."

"Que se vaya al demonio esa mujer. Y por cierto, no me gusta que le prestes más atención a sus requerimientos que a los míos." Midori sabía que era una batalla perdida pero aun así insistió. Aunque Yohko podía ser una mujer obstinada, ella no podía rendirse tan fácilmente. Sería muy malo para su reputación y sentaría un mal precedente.

"Midori. Hablo en serio. Esto es realmente importante y tu lo sabes. Estoy integrando los resultados del proyecto Arcangel y también quiero mejorar un poco algunas cuestiones,"

"Bueno, al menos dime de que se trata entonces. Tengo que tener mayores privilegio que esa condenada Directora."

"Estas siendo injusta con Uma, Midori. Ella realmente te respeta." Sin embargo, Yohko también sabía cuando se trataba de una batalla perdida. Era muy difícil que Midori cambiara de parecer.

"Estoy muy sorprendida de los resultados. Nunca me imagine que funcionara tan bien. Nuestras sujetos de prueba están desarrollando todo perfectamente y…" dándose cuenta repentinamente de algo, Yohko cambió el tema de conversación repentinamente, mirando a Midori fijamente, casi amenazadoramente.

"Por cierto Midori. Las veremos en Skáneland. Por favor, se discreta. Este proyecto es estrictamente confidencial y habría un riesgo considerable si alguien, quienquiera que sea fuera de las involucradas, llega a saber de él. Incluso la mas mínima sospecha puede poner todo y a todos en riesgo."

Yohko estaba mortalmente seria cuando termino la frase. No era común ver a Yohko así.

"Te lo estoy suplicando Midori. Por favor, tómalo en serio."

Midori la quería demasiado y sabía que Yohko estaba realmente preocupada así que concedió.

"Ok, pero hay un precio que tienes que pagar."

Yohko suspiró, miro fijamente a Midori y esperó por el precio.

"Ven a la cama conmigo."

**Skáneland, ****Castel Skánien.**

Había sido un día extraño y agotador y lo único que Natsuki quería era ir a sus habitaciones y tener tiempo para pensar. Para recordar a su padre.

Sin embargo parecía que tendría una última sorpresa. Su abuelo la había mandado llamar y justo ahora estaba parada en la puerta del estudio de Haakon al lado de Ray. Después de recibir autorización para entrar, la escena que se desarrollaba dentro del estudio de Haakon la dejo con la boca abierta.

Haakon Kruger el duro e intratable Conde mayor estaba sentado en el sofá _conversando amablemente_ y _SONRIENDO_ a Shizuru Viola!

Viendo a sus nietas en la puerta, Haakon tomó las manos de Shizuru delicadamente entre las las suyas para pedirle, "Por favor, reunámonos nuevamente para conversar antes de que te vayas querida niña." Luego miro a Ray.

"Ray, Lady Saeko me ha informado que tu estarás a cargo del cuidado del Grupo de Garderobe. Yo ya he dado mis órdenes al respecto a Sakomizu, pero también quiero hacerte una solicitud muy especial: Quiero que te encargues _personalmente_ del cuidado de Shizuru-san. Cualquier cosa y quiero decir exactamente eso, _cualquier_ cosa que ella requiera; encárgate de proveerla o déjame inmediatamente si hay incovenientes."

Ray asintió prontamente y Natsuki solo tragó disimuladamente. Ella no había sido personalmente amable con el grupo de Garderobe en general y con Shizuru en particular. Probablemente su abuelo desaprobaría su actitud.

"Si, señor. Así lo hare y lo mantendré informado, no se preocupe," Ray le aseguró a Haakon con pétrea confianza y seguridad.

Natsuki estaba cada vez mas sorprendida. Nunca había visto a Haakon tan atento y respetuoso con nadie. Su abuelo estaba siendo casi cariñoso con Shizuru y ella por su parte, lo estaba mirando con los ojos brillantes como si compartieran un lazo muy fuerte. La futura condesa se estaba a punto de sentirse celosa.

Tan sorprendida estaba por la escena con su abuelo que apenas notaba la presencia de su madre y Uma Shamrock en la misma habitación.

"Buenas noches, hija, que bueno que nos acompañan. Ya estábamos a punto de despedirnos."

"Buenas noches, Kruger-san." Uma Shamrock miraba apreciativamente a Natsuki y a Haakon. Los Kruger siempre la habían sorprendido. Realmente la reacción de Haakon con Shizuru había sido de lo más inesperada.

Natsuki se preguntaba si ya su abuelo estaría enterado del incidente en el espacio-puerto y mil preguntas rondaban en su cabeza. En ese momento los ojos rojos de Shizuru se desviaron un momento de Haakon para mirarla y Natsuki no pudo clasificar la emoción que había en ellos.

Shizuru se levanto del sofá que compartía con Haakon. "Muchas gracias por todo Count Kruger, la plática ha sido maravillosa y mas. Las anécdotas que me ha contado, son invaluables."

"Llámame Haakon, niña y muy por el contrario. Gracias a ti." Volviendose hacía la heredera con mirada penetrante le preguntó, "¿Natsuki, supongo ya has tenido oportunidad conocer a Shizuru-san?"

"Errr…si, abuelo. Esta mañana, en el espacio-puerto… y tuvimos una pequeña reunión después."

"Si, algo he escuchado al respecto."

"_Demonios"_. Su abuelo ya sabía. Todo indicaba que terminaría el día con una regañada. Tal vez debería decirle a Haakon lo cerca que había estado de morir.

"Si así es Haakon-san, ya nos conocíamos y la verdad es los encuentros con Kruger-san han sido de lo más interesantes. Espero que lleguemos a conocernos mejor." Shizuru le sonreía a Haakon de la manera más encantadora mientras lo decía.

"Así lo espero yo también." Haakon sonreía también mientras lo decía pero Natsuki sabía que aún asi le esperaba un regaño.

"Muy bien, es hora de irnos. Nos esperan días largos y tengo entendido que tienen asuntos por platicar." Saeko se despidió formalmente de su suegro y su hija y se adelanto a la salida con Ray.

"Muchas gracias por todo, Conde Kruger. Buenas noches, Kruger-san." Uma Shamrock no quiso tentar a la suerte diciendo mas a ninguno de los dos Krugers. Bastante bueno ya era que hubieran tolerado su presencia pero antes de salir sus ojos se enlazaron en un duelo silencioso con los de Haakon. Ni la mirada ni la sonrisa que este último dedicaba a Shizuru no estaba ahí para Uma. Probablemente ellos dos eran las dos únicas personas con vida que sabía porque Haakon odiaba tanto a Garderobe.

Finalmente Haakon solo inclino levemente la cabeza sin más comentario.

"Buenas noches, Directora."

Shizuru fue la última en salir la habitación y cuando se despidió, les dedicó a ambos una sonrisa auténtica y cálida, pero Haakon fue el único que respondió de igual manera. Natsuki solo contesto con cierta frialdad, "Buenas noches, Meister Viola."

La fría despedida de Natsuki dejó a Shizuru con cierta desazón interior pero casi podía comprenderlo. No habían sido días fáciles para ella últimamente. Shizuru se sentía muy ligada a la joven heredera aunque todavía no sabía porque, tenía unos ojos expresivos y hermosos. Lo que le había dicho a Haakon era muy exacto. Realmente quería conocer a Natsuki mucho mas. Mucho, mucho mas.

"_Ten cuidado Shizuru," _ era la advertencia de sus voces interiores pero sabía iría irremediablemente hacía donde esa corriente desconocida la arrastrara.

En los niveles superiores del castillo, Ray finalmente llegaba a sus habitaciones. Desde niña cuando su tío Kyler la adopto a la muerte de sus padres, ella había escogido esa habitación porque adoraba la vista al mar y amaba entrar a su cuarto por la noche y sentir la brisa marina y el olor del mar. Pero esta noche, su sonrisa se congelo al dar el primer paso dentro de su habitación. No estaba sola.

"¿Qué pasa Jagger? No me digas que le tienes miedo a la oscuridad," le dijo una voz en un susurro desde el fondo de su habitación.

"_Nao…, ¿que rayos esta haciendo ella aquí?"_ Nao había tomado por sorpresa a Ray. Ellas no había tenido ninguna clase de contacto desde que se graduaron y Nao fue seleccionada como Columna. Nunca fueron amigas cercanas. Las amigas de cada una estaban seguras que se odiaban. Sin embargo…hoy Ray se sorprendió a si misma admirando a Nao durante sus encuentros del día y tuvo que esforzarse para evitarlo

Cuidadosamente, Ray camino dentro del cuarto a oscuras y dejando la puerta abierta, le preguntó, "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Zhang-san?"

Nao no le respondió de inmediato, solo se le quedó mirando; siempre le gustó molestar a Ray desde que eran adolescentes. Sin embargo, conforme fueron creciendo, Nao encontraba a Ray mas y mas atractiva aunque nunca lo admitió ante nadie. Además, tenía admiradoras suficientes como para perder el tiempo tratando de atraer la atención de Ray, quien siempre era fría e indiferente. Nunca, nadie la había ignorado como Ray lo había hecho. Sin embargo, ahora que la había vuelto a ver… algo se había desatado en su interior.

"Siempre tan propia y formal, Jagger. Si, posiblemente hay algo que puedas hacer que definitivamente no con esa puerta abierta."

Respirando profundamente para calmarse, Ray trató otra aproximación. "Por favor, Nao-san, comentarios como esos pueden ser malinterpretados, ya había…"

"Pero si a ustedes parecen gustarles los malentendidos, Jagger. ¿Estas tomando clases privadas con tu prima? Yo podría darte todas las clases privadas que necesites."

Era realmente raro que Ray perdiera la compostura o la paciencia, pero Nao siempre había tenido un toque especial para sacarla de quicio rápidamente con sus actitudes. _"Ahora esta jugando conmigo otra vez. Como lo hacía cuando éramos estudiantes. Pero ahora ella esta en MI territorio. Tal vez debería darle lo que ha estado pidiendo todos estos años."_

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Ray comenzó a cerrar la puerta lentamente.

"Vaya, parece que el lobo si tiene agallas. ¿Estás segura que no me tienes miedo, Jagger?" Nao seguía provocando a Ray pero su corazón dio un salto cuando vió a Ray cerrando la puerta. _"¿Finalmente te arriesgaras a dar el paso, Jagger?"_

"Hablo en serio, Nao. ¿Realmente necesitas algo? Tengo instrucciones muy precisas de la Condesa acerca del cuidado de las visitantes de Garderobe." Ray estaba muy seria y su voz sonó muy fría, pero Nao sabía que Ray no estaba tan serena como aparentaba.

"Mmm, Jagger, estoy muy celosa, pensé que te tendría solo para mí," al decirlo Nao se levanto del mueble donde estaba sentada esperando a Ray. Aunque estaban a oscuras y ninguna de las dos había tratado de encender la luz, Ray siempre mantenía sus ventanas y cortinas abiertas. La luna iluminaba la habitación y bajo el ángulo de esa luz plateada, los ojos azules de Ray se veían aun mas claros y fríos. Por momento, Nao se sintió bajo el acecho de un animal salvaje.

Por otro lado, Ray no podía apartar los ojos del insinuante cuerpo de Nao aproximándosele lentamente. Conforme su mirada subía de sus caderas a sus ojos, todas las alarmas se disparaban en su cerebro, pero su cuerpo las estaba ignorando, todas.

"No puedes tomar nada en serio, ¿verdad?" Nao ya no estaba en las sombras y ahora podía ver claramente sus llamativos ojos verdes. Ray juraba que la temperatura del cuarto había subido y volteó a las ventanas, solo para encontrarlas abiertas como siempre.

"Yo no soy tan seria y formal como tu Jagger, ser serio todo el tiempo es muy aburrido." Nao le respondió con voz suave ahora, mientras seguía aproximándose. Casi podía escucharse el crujir del hielo resquebrajándose bajo la calmada superficie de Ray ante la vista de Nao cada vez mas cerca de ella. Finalmente en un último y desesperado intento de mantener la serenidad, le espetó a Nao.

"Entonces que haces aquí perdiendo el tiempo?" Las palabras se escucharon mucho mas bruscas de lo que Ray esperaba, pero ya no podía detenerlas. "Todavía no me has dicho que quieres. Si no es nada mas que molestarme, por favor, hazlo en otra ocasión. Te agradecería que te retiraras y me dejaras descansar ya."

Eso finalmente detuvo a Nao.

"¿Y qué pasa si lo que necesito es a ti?" Nao también habló antes de poder detenerse. La indiferencia de Ray era realmente molesta, principalmente cuando ella estaba sintiendo un nudo en el estomago y el corazón latiéndole cada vez más aprisa conforme se acercaba a Ray.

"Esto es demasiado, Nao…yo no…No entiendo porque sigues haciendo esto. ¿Todos esos años en Garderobe no fueron suficiente para ti?" Los puños de Ray estaban apretados en un esfuerzo por controlarse.

"¿Por qué Jagger? ¿Es que acaso necesitas pedirle permiso a la nueva condesa para acostarte con alguien?"

Ahora era Nao la que estaba enojadísima. Después de dos años, volver a ver a Ray había desatado su antigua atracción en algo mas…apasionado, desatando un deseo que la había llevado al punto de ir a buscar a Ray a su habitación y Ray seguía ignorándola. Peor aún. Enojada también con ella misma por semejante error, Nao se aparto bruscamente y se encamino a la puerta corrediza para salir, pero antes de que pudiera abrirla, la mano de Ray en los controles de la puerta, la volvió a cerrar. La Otomes podían moverse hasta diez veces mas rápido que cualquier humano, pero Ray siempre había sido mas rápida.

"¿Qué?! " Se volvió furiosa para preguntarle a Ray, "Te estoy dejando con tu maldita privacidad, ¿no es eso lo que querías?" Los ojos verdes brillaban con furia, y si, deseo.

Ray estaba tan cerca, que Nao podía sentir la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo; trató de apartarse otra vez pero era demasiado tarde, había ido demasiado lejos: el hielo se había roto. Ray la detuvo nuevamente con una mano, mientras con la otra le acarició suavemente la mejilla, hasta tomar la barbilla de Nao y obligarla a mirarla a la ojos. Las dos tenían la respiración acelerada y ya no había manera de ocultar la necesidad que cada una veía en los ojos de la otra. Ray se inclino para besarla apasionadamente mientras la tomaba por la cintura a acercarla lo más posible a su cuerpo.

Nao le estaba respondiendo aún antes de que su cerebro registrara lo que estaba haciendo; se encontró a sí misma con las manos entrelazadas en el alborotado cabello de Ray jalando su cabeza hacia si, abriendo los labios para que Ray la besara más profundamente y arqueando su cuerpo contra el de Ray para maximizar el contacto; incluso estaba frotando su pierna derecha contra el muslo de Ray; sintiendo que ardía de deseo.

Ray le acariciaba los senos y las caderas, sin dejar de besarla y cuando Nao sentía que estaba punto de arrancarle la ropa ahí mismo, Ray empezó a empujarla hacia la cama. Nao igualmente le arrancó la ropa a Ray y tuvo que contenerse de arrancar la suya, porque Ray no la dejó. Esa era vista que Ray quería disfrutar pese a su urgencia.

Cuando Nao estuvo también completamente desnuda, Ray se recostó sobre ella para besarla y mientras lo hacía, se acomodo entre las piernas de Nao que estaba abriéndose para ella. Mientras la besaba, Nao estaba aferrada los hombros de Ray y sus piernas ya estaban apretadas alrededor de las caderas de Ray. Pese a lo mucho que deseaba que Ray la siguiera besando como si la devorara, Nao tuvo que separarse para respirar. Conforme Ray seguía frotándose contra su sexo lenta pero firmemente, los gemidos de Nao se incrementaban y urgía a Ray por más. Ya era demasiado tarde para tomarlo con más calma. Nao estaba en el borde y Ray la estaba estrechando con tanta fuerza mientras sus caderas se empujaban contra ella, que apenas podía respirar.

Con un ultimo beso, profundo y húmedo. Ray se movió y poniendo la pierna de Nao sobre su hombro se acomodó para que su sexos estuvieran en el contacto más íntimo posible mientras se frotaban. Ray mantenía las caderas de Nao firmemente sujetas mientras sus caderas la embestían y la humedad de la lubricación hacía que Nao no pudiera contener los gemidos de placer. Finalmente, con la cabeza echada hacía atrás, estrujando las sabanas y gritando el nombre de Ray, Nao sintió que el mundo estallaba mientras oleadas tras oleadas de placer la estremecían. Ray alcanzo el clímax un poco después pero siguió moviéndose contra Nao, más suave y lentamente, alargando el placer que las dos estaban sintiendo. Cuando finalmente los espamos de ambas se fueron calmando, Ray libero la pierna de Nao para permitirle una posición mas confortable y menos expuesta, pero se mantuvo recostada sobre ella, sosteniéndose con los brazos hasta yacer sobre el cálido y sudoroso cuerpo de Nao.

Tratando de recuperar el aliento y sintiendo diversas partes de su cuerpo todavía palpitando, Nao empezó a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. "Oh, no, no, no. Maldición. Lo hice. Finalmente lo hice. Salté a su cama desesperadamente como una…oh, maldición. Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarme!"

Mientras Ray estaba tratando también de recuperar el aliento, Nao estaba tratando de mantener su recién descubierto alboroto interior oculto de Ray evitando mirarla a los ojos. Pero entonces, sintió la mano de Ray en su cara demandando su boca otra vez para un beso, que esta vez fue suave y húmedo. Los labios y la lengua de Ray acariciaban sus labios lenta e íntimamente, mientras la oscura cabeza se movía hacia abajo, hacia su pecho. Casi contra su voluntad, Nao sintió que sus pezones se endurecían con anticipación. Esta vez no había prisa. Había tiempo suficiente para explorar cada rincón a conciencia y Ray le hizo el amor esta vez con extremo detalladamente. Esta vez Nao estalló varias veces más mientras Ray encontraba el punto más sensible dentro de ella con endemoniada precisión.

Ahora realmente necesitaban tiempo para recuperarse y mientras Ray yacía a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, Nao necesitaba decir algo para aligerar la intensidad anterior.

"Si hubiera sabido que eras tan buena, hubiera insistido mas contigo antes, Jagger."

"Oh, insististe bastante, créeme." Ray se irguió un poco apoyándose en su antebrazo para mirarla.

"¿Qué pasará con la reputación de la gran Meister Otome Juliet Nao Zhang cuando se sepa en Garderobe que una Kruger te tomó cinco veces en una sola noche?" Por primera vez, ahora era Ray quién molestaba a Nao.

"No te atrevas…ni en sueños Jagger. Te arrancare la piel a pedazos Jagger, nadie tiene porque saber!"

Nao casi gritaba sintiéndose un poco avergonzada. "Además, no fueron cinco veces, Jagger."

Todavía mirando a Nao seria y fijamente, Ray movió un brazo para tomar a Nao posesivamente de la cintura y acercarla nuevamente a su cuerpo mientras le decía con voz ronca, "Todavía no…"

Cuando Ray la beso nuevamente, Nao todavía tenia la boca abierta tratando de encontrar algo que responder.

"_Vaya, parece que por fin encontré la forma de callarte, Nao Zhang,"_ pensó Ray mientras la besaba y sentía el deseo crecer dentro de ella otra vez.

Durante el resto de la noche, la única palabra que Nao alcanzaba a decir entrecortadamente entre gemidos era "Ray."

En el estudio de Haakon Kruger, Natsuki no pasó una noche tan placentera como la mayor de sus primas. Mientras hablaba con su abuelo de algunos asuntos generales, todavía no podía entender porque Haakon había tratado a Shizuru con tanta deferencia como lo hizo. Era una Otome! Y pertenecía a Garderobe!

Cuando pensaba que la conversación había terminado, Haakon le dijo con voz seria.

"Necesito que veas algo Natsuki."

Las sombras en la voz y el semblante de Haakon preocuparon a Natsuki sobre lo que iba a ver. Por un momento, temió que se tratara de algo relacionado con su padre.

Ambos caminaron hasta la terminal de Haakon en su escritorio y ahí una grabación que se veía bastante antigua, empezó a reproducirse.

Los primeros segundos fueron estática, pero conforme la imagen empezó a aclararse, Natsuki pudo ver la superficie de un planeta. Explosiones enormes y devastadoras podían verse en la superficie aunque la película estaba siendo grabada desde una posición remota en una nave espacial._ "Dioses, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será en la superficie."_

Un par de segundos después Natsuki no tuvo que imaginarlo, conforme la nave se aproximó y tomó tierra, Natsuki puedo ver como era la realidad al nivel del terreno. _"Esto es terrible, ¿como puede alguien hacer algo como esto?¿ Y las personas?"_

Pero la situación se tornó aun peor. Conforme la grabación avanzada, Natsuki pudo ver los restos de lo que parecía ser una moderna ciudad. Parecía, Natsuki no podía decirlo con seguridad ya que estaba devastada. No había ni un solo edificio en pie. Ni siquiera mediamente en pie. Había destrozos y restos por todos lados, polvo, humo y llamas todavía ardiendo. A lo lejos, truenos lejanos todavía podían escucharse y Natsuki comprendió que no eran truenos. La filmación había sido hecha casi inmediatamente después de ese ataque, es mas, en algunas partes, la lucha todavía seguía. Finalmente la grabación terminó.

Haakon se le alejó de la terminal y después de volvió para mirar a Natsuki, quien todavía estaba muy impresionada por la imágenes que había visto como para moverse.

"Esa grabación fue hecha hace veinte años, Natsuki; cuando Kansai, el planeta capitular de la Casa Viola casi fue destruido."

Natsuki contuvo el aliento con sorpresa. "¿El planeta de Shizuru?"

"Cuando los equipos de apoyo y rescate llegaron, era demasiado tarde. Shizuru, esa mujer con quien te has portado tan poco noblemente durante este día, fue rescatada de uno de esos edificios que viste. Toda su familia murió ese día. Ella tenía solo cinco años."

Natsuki inclino la cabeza sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. No podía imaginar a Shizuru, la mujer que había estado maldiciendo todo el día, como una niña de cinco años perdida en la devastación que acababa de ver. "¿Cómo sobrevivió? ¿Cómo siguió viviendo después de eso?"

"Tu padre estaba furioso y afligido al mismo tiempo. Nunca lo vi asi antes o despues. Aylen Viola era su mejor amigo y lo consideraba mas cercano que su propio hermano."

Como Natsuki no dijera nada, Haakon continuo.

"Kyler y tu madre trataron de tomar bajo su cuidado a Shizuru pero el Consejo de Nobles no lo permitió."

"¿No lo permitió? ¿Por qué abuelo, no acabas de decir…?"

"Porque la Casa Kruger estaba bajo investigación por alta traición contra la Casa Viola y el Imperio."

"QUE?! Eso no es posible!"

"Natsuki, si algún día quieres llegar a ser una condesa honorable, tienes que controlarte mejor…Incluso si estás hablando conmigo." Haakon sabía que pese a tener veinte años, Natsuki aun era muy joven e impetuosa para ciertas cosas, pero ya no tenían mas tiempo.

"Debido a la amistad entre las dos familias, el comité de investigación a cargo del ataque, determinó que la Casa Kruger no podía tener bajo su cuidado a la heredera de la Casa Viola, ya que tu padre era el único aparte de Aylen y Airlie Viola que sabía como funcionaban los sistemas de seguridad."

"Pero eso es totalmente injusto Abuelo!"

"Tal vez pero en política, las cosas no son justas o injustas, solo convenientes o necesarias. Tenemos que recordarlo Natsuki."

"Aylen y Kyler eran tan buenos amigos que pensaban era la manera correcta de actuar y proteger a sus familias. Aylen también era el único, fuera de la familia Kruger que conocía nuestros sistemas de seguridad."

Esta vez Natsuki no dijo nada y se contuvo para escuchar.

"Ellos lo decidieron así cuando obtuvieron sus rangos nobles. Aylen ascendió primero como el Duque Viola y después, yo abdique a favor de Kyler. Ya iba siendo tiempo de sangre nueva y ellos eran realmente como hermanos."

"Kyler estaba devastado y después de que el comité fallará en encontrar a los atacantes y simplemente dieran carpetazo al asunto, el decidió investigar por su cuenta."

Haakon sabía que ahora venia la parte más difícil para Natsuki porque se trataba del padre que amaba.

"Recientemente, tu padre encontró que algunas casa nobles estuvieron involucradas en el ataque. Su salida de hace tres semanas fue porque también descubrió que algo similar podría pasar aquí y decidió salir a enfrentar lo que venía antes de que llegara."

"Mi padre dijo que iba a una reunión del Consejo de Nobles a Aasgard."

"Si, el nos dijo eso porque no tenía mas opción Natsuki. La verdad es que el fue a Kansai."

"¿A Kansai? ¿El Planeta capitular de los Viola que acabamos de ver devastado desde hace veinte años?"

"Así es Natsuki. Pero eso no es lo mas importante. Lo que tu debes sabes, es que las mismas personas que atacaron a la familia de Shizuru hace veinte años son las mismas que asesinaron a tu padre. Ellos son nuestros enemigos y tendremos que pelear contra ellos para proteger lo que es mas valioso para nosotros."


End file.
